Lovers in Japan
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Sakura is the unatractive and unconfident assistant of the arrogant Mr. Li. What happens when she aggrees to pose as his lover?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVERS IN JAPAN  
CHAPTER 1  
A Deal with the Devil**

It had been a year since she started working for Blush, a magazine company downtown Japan. It was a dream come true, after all she has always wanted to leave her hometown and move to the city and she loved the freedom. She spent the first few days living with a friend in a tiny apartment; with their salaries at the time, they could barely pay for the rent on time. When she started working for the magazine she could never get anything right, apparently, her skin was not tan enough and she was not as pretty as her parents made her believe. In the city, a country accent and thick glasses only attracted the wrong attention. Her long grey skirts and the shoulder padded jacket that her mother gave her was in fact so 80s. She would sit behind the desk and watch as the stick thin supermodels walked in and out of her bosses' office.

"Sayuri, snap out of it. I need you to set up a meeting this afternoon." Her boss said looking at her. Belittling her like he always did. Forgetting her name like he always did—she was cure that he did not know her name. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had a medium built and had a slick hairdo. His eyes were intense amber that only complimented the color of his chestnut hair. He always looked good, he always smelt good. It was no wonder women were drawn to him.

But of course he was another shallow blueblood, egotistic and arrogant. It was clear that he did not work for his position as the Chief Editor of the magazine, his father simply handed it to him because he (the boss) decided to drop out of college. His father did not know what else to do with him. At least that was what she had always assumed.

He got her doing all sorts of things for him that were out of her job description. Every Wednesday she did his laundry, on Fridays she took his dog Rufus for a walk, one time she even had to bail him out of prison…regardless of of all of these things, he did not know her name.

"Why don't you just quit?" Her best friend Tomoyo would ask her.

"The money is good." The truth was a part of her wanted this man to acknowledge her; she needed him not to dismiss her with his sardonic eyes. She needed him to make her feel important, to tell her that he would not be able to function without her.

"Yes sir." She told him and smiled bravely. When he left the room, she sat motionless, brooding as though she could really afford to sit there and do nothing.

She always put 100 percent effort in her work; she never questioned him. Even when they were alone, in the same room, they never had an actual conversation, his phone would ring and as usual, he would forget she existed.

At 21:30 she took the subway home; as she walked through the park, she looked at up at the sky, not a single star in sight. It seemed as though the tall buildings overcast the sky. There was nothing but artificial stars. There was always noise; she could barely hear herself think. Her job had ruined her life in ways she often refused to see. She did not have a social life and only one friend. The days were long and the nights were short. No matter how hard she worked, no one there took acknowledge of it, they could care less. And love…there was no love for her. She loved the idea of it and she believed with all my heart that it existed. However, it was not for her, she was apart of the handicapped redundant individuals who are not meant to be loved in return.

"I'm home." she said putting her coat on the coat hanger.

"You're early." Tomoyo said.

She took off her long hot-pink scarf "Yeah, he needed me." She walked to the kitchen, she could feel a migraine coming on.

"Needed you?" Tomoyo said mockingly.

She nodded. "Tomorrow they are renovating his office, he needed help emptying it. He wants me at the office at five tomorrow morning. He needs me to get a temporary office for him before he gets to work."

"What a jerk." Tomoyo muttered. "Hey, I met these really hot twins at work and they invited me for a night out, and of course you're coming with me."

Sakura shook her head "No, I can't…didn't you hear me, I have to be at work by five and besides I'm cranky I won't be good company."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "You always say that, even on a weekend. When are you going to get out and do something exciting with your life? I know that you're not going to sleep, you're probably going to watch some sad drama or read one of your anime comic books."

"Manga." Sakura replied her eyes half closed.

"Whatever; you know what your problem is, Sakura? You undervalue yourself; you need to be more confident."

"I don't care about that kind of stuff, so what, I prefer a good book over drinks with twin brothers." Sakura sounded as though she was arguing.

"How are you ever going to meet someone?"

Sakura sighed; she paused then looked at Tomoyo "It will happen when it happens."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes more dramatically this time "That's not how it happens, you just can't wait for love to find you. You have to go out there and look for it."

Sakura's shoulders visibly drooped "I guess I'll be alone for the rest of my life."

"No you won't." Tomoyo was becoming impatient; she rubbed one of her eyes and fixed her pony.

"Guys never really liked me in high school; I don't see why they would like me now. I'm still the same. Good night, have fun."

Sakura sometimes wondered why she was even friends with Tomoyo; they did not have anything in common. Tomoyo came from a wealthy family; she loved fashion and was every mans' dream. She went out every night, she knew so many people. Her lifestyle clashed with Sakura's. Apart from her wit, she was also beautiful. She had skin the color of snow and eyes as dark as night. Her long raven hair complimented her beautiful face.

……………………………

Wednesday morning, Sakura was at Syaoran's apartment, doing his laundry, as she did every Wednesday afternoon. She noted that his apartment was messier than usual, there were dirty dishes in the kitchen and the furniture had been shifted. Being the type of woman she was, although it was not part of her job description, Sakura cleaned up the apartment. She washed all the dishes, wiped every surface and even vacuumed and moped.

Exhausted she ambled into his bedroom to collect the pile of dirty laundry he often left for her. She looked around the room, even though she had been in his room many times, she was still astonished. She ambled to the French windows and looked out at the city. She tried to convince herself that this could only get better.

When she turned away, she saw a forest green dress lying on the bed. There was a silver edged card next to it. Sakura picked it up and bend to pick up the silver edged card. Should she read it…she looked around the room. She was the only one, no one would know.

_Syaoran, do you really think this cheap dress will make up for the fact that you cheated on me. Please, it's over. Don't bother calling me, Lumier Maria Ronaldo._

Sakura's eyebrows shot up then she looked at the dress. The price tag was still on it, "she calls this cheap?" Sakura said surprised, the price of the dress was equivalent to her monthly salary. Who was Lumier Maria Ronaldo? She wondered. Would he be upset knowing that his gift had been rejected?

She had intended to put away the dress but instead she held it up at the arm's length and had a good look. The dress was even more beautiful when she looked at it carefully. It was strapless with an A-line and appeared to reach her right above her knees.

She went to the dressing table, held the dress over her body and looked in the mirror. It was difficult to tell against the sensible suit she had worn but seemed to be her size. What would it look like if she put it on? She had never worn anything like this.

'_I could possibly put it on.'_ She told herself _'There is no one here._' No one would ever know. Why not?

She took off her suit and brown flat shoes. She dropped the glimmering folds over her head, fastened the zip and turned to look in the mirror.  
"Oh!" a different person gazed back. Her bra spoiled the effect so she took it off and looked again. She had never worn such a dress, luxurious, revealing, and beautiful. Her bare shoulders were smooth under the A-line cut. She pulled at the top of the dress then left it alone.

She was still gazing at her reflection and enjoying a daydream to suit the dream of a dress when sharp footsteps sounded on the floor. Startled, Sakura turned around and found that her boss, Syaoran was staring at her. He seemed baffled by her presence it general.

"Are you supposed to be here?"

Sakura's face turned all sheds of red; she was embarrassed and did not know what to do or where to begin. How was she ever going to explain what it was she was doing in the dress? She rubbed her shoulders as she often did when nervous.

"I'm here to do the laundry." She sounded awkward.

He looked at her from head to toe. He was surprised at how well the dress fitted her. She had long smooth legs and beautiful skin. He stared at her hills and valleys, astonished. She was slender, not skinny. She appeared much healthier that those models he was used to dating.

"I can explain." She said unable to stand the silence he had invited. "I'll take it off."

"Keep it." He told her suddenly.

She shook her head, was that all? Didn't he want her to explain, wasn't he going to fire her. "I can't."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." His sardonic eyes hovered over her.

"Did you read the letter?"

She rubbed her elbow "No."

He looked around the bedroom and leaned against a corner next to the exit. He looked so handsome in his designer suit and black trench coat. "You did." He said.

Sakura wanted to hide under the bed. She could not help pulling down the hem of the dress.

He saw that she was uncomfortable so he dismissed her with his eyes. "It's dark, you better leave."

She nodded hard and quickly.

She dressed hurriedly and started her way out when she was stopped by the sound of his voice. "Did you clean up?"

She nodded "Yes…Sir."

"Why?"

Her heart was beating in her throat, her palms were sweaty. She could not think of a reply.

"Do I make you uncomfortable Sarah?"

She rubbed the elbow of her other hand "No. um I just find you a little intimidating."

"Intimidating? Me?" he sounded surprised but ruined the effect by chuckling after that.

"Good night." She said now sounding desperate for an escape.

"Stay." He ordered, "I bought dinner on my way here and It's a lot. Eat with me."

Sakura could not contest; it was difficult to say no to this man. He led her to the dining room where he signaled her to a seat across him. He took out the boxes of Chinese food from the paper bag and handed them to her.

"I never eat in." He told her as though it was the most interesting thing about him.

"Oh." She half smiled.

"So what do you do?" he said while trying to position his chopsticks between his fingers.

She watched him as he struggled to perform a task he is **supposed** to know. "I work for you."

"I mean other than that."

She fixed her glasses "I love to read and…I…I mostly work for you."

"Oh! What kind of things do you read Saiyuu."

"That's not my name." she muttered.

He put the chopsticks on the table "What was that?"

"My name is not Saiyuu, it's Sakura…you know like the flower."

"Really, I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "Sakura."

"It's okay, you once called me Joanna." She thought she sounded quiet arrogant right after the statement escaped her lips.

He stared at her in silent inquisitiveness. Her lips were dry; she had thick eyebrows and greasy hair. He could not ignore those large thick glasses that took over most of her face. His eyes shifted to her fingers, her chipped silver nail polish could not hide the constant biting she had inflicted on her nails. Perhaps she was trying to be daring.

"I'm really sorry about the dress. It was just so beautiful, you have great taste."

He half smiled, this smile was more sincere than the smiles he shot her in last few minutes. "She didn't want it, this is the first and last time I'll ever beg a female for forgiveness."

She tried to keep an unwavering look on her face but his way of thinking aggravated her.

"So where are you from?"

"It's a small town, Tomeada, there is barely anything there other than the kindest people you will ever meet. They are many trees and fields of sunflowers. My father is a farmer so you can imagine what life is like there." She thought she could have been a more interesting companion, how boring he must find her. Why did he bother with her?

"So you know how to milk cows and shit?"

She nodded her eyes suspending over to his hands once more, he was still struggling with his chopsticks, must she comment…help…did she even have the confidence to tease him in such a way it would make her appear more witty and friendly.

He noticed that she was watching him. He chuckled, embarrassed. He imagined that she was asking herself what kind of Chinese man does not know how to use chopsticks. "I was raised and born in America." He told her "My parents made me adapt to that culture, I know it's not right to forget your culture."

She could have asked him more about his experience in a foreign country, before she could formulate a question; he stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Excuse me" While he was gone, she tried to relax herself. Could all this really be happening?

He came back with a silver fork in his hands and a bottle of wine.

"Oh, I don't drink." She told him, the words jumping out her mouth.

He beamed at her amused "Really, are you serious?"

He put the fork on the table.

"Yes."

"Smoking? Clubbing?" his eyebrow rose "Making love?"

She shook her head three times earning three separate chuckles from him. He popped opened the bottle of wine. If he was with a more attractive woman, he could have forced her to drink just so he could get her drunk and she would spend the night. But this was no attractive woman…her body was magnificent, he had to admit. He remembered how her figure emphasized in perfection in that breathtaking dress. He drooled at the thought of her naked body on his bed; of course, he would have to make love to her in the dark.

"Are you still leaving for home next Friday?"

Her statement interrupted his thoughts "Uh…what?"

"Home, you have family in Japan."

"Yes." He sat down pouring the wine into a long wine glass "My family has a yearly family reunion and my sister is getting married."

"Sounds exciting."

"Not really, I told my father I would bring my girlfriend to visit. The only problem is I don't have a girlfriend. I told him that I've been seeing a woman for the past six months." He confessed.

"Which is not true." She said.

He shook his head taking a sip of his wine "Yes, I can never be committed to one woman. Monogamy is not really meant for men, why do you think we have so much sperm?"

She listened attentively, _so he did cheat_. She thought. She noticed that his hair was becoming disheveled; it was a different look for him.

Then something happened, Sakura took off her glasses. She took out a tiny white cloth and wiped the lenses. This act was of no significance to her, it was something she normally did and did not put too much thought to. However, for Syaoran, it was as if he was staring at heavens gates.

He was trapped in her emerald eyes; they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His heart beat so fast he thought he would faint.

She put them back on. Under those glasses, she was a potential beauty. When she put her glasses back on the feeling vanished as quickly as it had arrived.

She looked down and noticed that she had finished her food. Now there was nothing left to do but entertain him.

"So how old are you?" he asked her.

"22."

He was overwhelmed "I'm 23."

She could hardly smile.

"And I'm your boss, how funny is that?"

'_Rich people just don't have a way with words'_ she concluded and forgave him instantly.

"I better go, it's getting late." She stood up and he stood up immediately after that. "It's only 7."

She said nothing; in the same silence, he pushed his chair behind the table. "Alright. How are you getting there?"

"Subway." She told him gathering her things. Her handbag was puffy because of the dress. If it were up to her, she would not have taken it. After all, it was not meant for her. "Thank you for the dress" she tried to sound grateful and not sarcastic.

"Don't mention it. Isn't it dangerous though, robbers and crazy people." He was not telling her this because he cared about her well being or anything, he was just lonely. She was better company than his dog Rufus. "I'll give you a lift."

"You don't…."

"I insist." He pointed out. "The problem with a woman such as yourself is that you don't know how to accept things. Next time I offer anything, just accept."

"Yes."

There was not much to say on the ride there, he revealed to her that his father had given him the job as editor of the Magazine because he did not know what else to do with him. He wanted a share in his father's company but his father would never entrust him with such a responsibility. As far as his father was concerned, Syaoran was playful, he did not take anything seriously and his reputation as a womanizer was not a good image for the family.

He pulled over in front of her apartment "Good night Sakura." He told her certain that he got her name right.

"Good night." She walked out of car and made her way up the staircase, she did not look back as the car drove away.

She walked into the building and ambled to the elevator. The memory was fleeting; she imagined that the next day he would forget about their encounter. He would forget her name and discharge her like always did.

She took a bath, sat in front of the television screen, and watched the news. She thought of everything he said to her. She could have been a little more fashionable and drank the wine. Why didn't she drink anyway? She was the legal age, it was not like her father would suddenly appear and ground her. Why did she have to be such a loser. She hid the dress behind her more dull clothes in the closet. If Tomoyo saw it, she would overreact. She would probably ask to borrow it, as selfish as it was, it was her dress now, from Mr. Li himself.

She was being unrealistic.

That morning there was a knock on the door, why didn't Tomoyo get it. It was probably the postman. She yawned and fell off the bed. She grumbled **"I guess I have to do everything as usual!"**

She opened the door; her boss was standing there with a cardboard cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, Sakura."

"What are you doing here." She was embarrassed. She had an olive green facemask on.

"Wow, you look scary." He said, "Can I come in?"

"No…yes…no." she could not make up her mind.

He walked in and closed the door. He looked around the rather small apartment. He liked it that it was so colorful and feminine. "Do you live alone?"

"My roommate is in her room." She said.

"I have a proposal for you Minamoto."

"Kinomoto." She corrected him.

"I need you to sign this agreement, your roommate can be the witness."

"What? Can you please let me wash up?"

He nodded, "Just don't take too long."

She went to the bathroom and washed her face, she could hardly see without her glasses. She could not find them either.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Syaoran said impatiently.

She walked into the room. He was sitting at the table with a pen and paper in his hand. She sat on the chair next to him.

"I need you to pretend to be my lover for the next six months, you will attend every event I ask you to attend, act the way I want you to act and dress the way I need you to dress."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up and she laughed, "Are you joking?"

He shook his head slowly "I don't joke, the reason our agreement has to be in this format is because since I'm wealthy you might want to sue me if anything goes wrong."

"Goes wrong? Oh wait…me? Why would you want someone like me?"

"Because you're a good person, I need a good person to make me look good. "

She shot him a sarcastic smile "So you're using me? And what do I get out of it."

He took out a blank cheque and put it on the table "Any amount that pleases you."

She looked at the cheque, she could use the money. It would be nice to move into a bigger apartment, she can even start her own business. She had to shake these seductive thoughts.

"You can't just buy people." She told him sounding tentative.

"I've done it so many times, I don't see anything wrong with it. It's a win win situation. Now take the pen and sign the contract."

Sakura looked at the paper once more; she could barely see the words. She squinted her eyes "Okay but what does it say?"

This was easier than he thought it would be, she was like the ugly female friend he never had, getting along with her should be easy. "Basically what I told you in complicated language."

She took the pen from his hand, what did she have to loose anyway? It would be an adventure to play lover to the richest man in the country. She signed it and smiled "There."

He grinned, if she had her glasses on, she would have seen the iniquity and the darkness that grew in his eyes.

…………… to be continued.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

**A/N: So here is my new story. I hope you like it so far, fingers crossed. I really love this story and would like to keep writing it so please please review. Thanks for all the support and enjoy summer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovers in Japan  
Pretend you love me**

He was used to getting his way. All his life people had always given him what he wanted on a silver platter. He took advantage of the innocent and showered in their weaknesses. He felt that that he was obliged to do so. Even when he was a little boy his parents spoilt him with gifts and women fell at his knees. It was no wonder he did not feel a thing when he lied to dear Sakura about the contents of the contract. He left out all the grueling details and anything he felt that she would dispute. He took advantage of her childlike behavior and failed to remind her of the formalities of the contract. He did not read it to her or put emphasis on the most important clauses. As long as her signature was on it, she was bound to it. She would be his lover, his diamond in a coalmine.

'Okay, get changed, we can go practice at my place. I need you to be ready in a week.' he sounded as though she was now his property and she had no choice but to abide to his requests.

'Practice?' she muttered softly. She stood up waiting for a reply but the man said nothing. His eyes told her to hurry up. 'Can I at least have coffee?'

He smiled at her picking up the cup of coffee he was carrying when he walked into the apartment 'Drink mine, it's not cold.'

She stared at the cup then up at him. Her face questioned his motive.

'You look confused, you're my lover now Sakura, my germs are your germs.' he said with a glint in his amber orbs.

Sakura took the cup from his hands. She sat down and took a sip. His eyes were glued to her, it made her uneasy, she turned her face away and looked outside the window.

'How do you feel about moving in with me for the next few days…or months…' he said trying to let the request ease in.

She nearly choked on her coffee. She looked at him 'Why?'

'Because that's what lovers do, they fall in love--which we obviously are and move in together. You and I are madly and passionately in love. We are obsessed with each other and for some odd reason my hands always seem to find yours.' he clasped his hand over hers 'On top of that we have fantastic sex…a lot of it.'

Sakura's spat out the coffee unintentionally. She looked at him, her jaw dropped automatically and she clasped her hand over her mouth. 'Do we have to…you know…have it?' beads of sweat went all the way to the tip of her nose.

'Of course, 10 times a day.' he whispered in her ear.

Sakura swallowed hard and her face was bright red, before she could say anything, he broke into laughter 'I'm joking hun, I just love the look on your face when you are overwhelmed. It's classic.' he released her hand.

'You're a pervert.' she muttered standing up. She could not believe that she said that to him and she was not going to apologies.

He raised his shoulders 'I know.' he had a smug on his lips.

She walked away and ambled to her room. She took off her clothes and suddenly caught herself caught by the mirror. She stared back at her reflection, disappointed at what she was seeing. A man like Syaoran can only have pity for a woman like her. She picked up a towel and went into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she walked back into her room and tried to find something that would look fashionable. She wouldn't want people saying things like 'I wonder what he sees in her' or 'she is as plain as a piece of bread.'

She found a pair of jeans which went all the way over her belly button and wore a t-shirt over it and running shoes. She figured that jeans and t-shirt are always in style.

When she came out of the bedroom he scrutinized her with his eyes. He wanted to ask her why she was so ignorant of the latest trends and how the hell did they hire her to work for a fashion magazine. Her hair was worse that it was the day before.

He half smile for the sake of being polite. 'Um lets go.' he told her.

She nodded 'Let me get my bag.'

Once again he plastered a smile on his face.

……………………..

They were at his apartment at 10:00, the more time she spent with him the less she felt like she understood him. She hated that he smoked--in his car. He did not have any road manners; he pointed his middle finger at any driver that got in his way. Sometimes he would get so quiet, it scared her. He wore a fatigued look on his face; he would be deep in thought and forget about his surroundings.

At his apartment, they sat in the living room. It was tidier than usual 'You cleaned up.' she commented.

He smirked 'I couldn't have the place looking like that knowing that I'm soon going to have a woman living with me.'

She could not remember agreeing to that request but he left her no choice but to accept it. He placed a bottle of beer on the centre table and handed her a piece of paper.

'What's this?'

'Our love story.' he sat up 'It's how we met, see, I was walking my dog and he attacked you in the middle of the road. He practically ripped you apart.' he chuckled obviously enjoying this moment 'I walked up to you and that was the first time our eyes met. I didn't immediately fall in love with you but for some reason I was attracted to you. I asked you out and you rejected me.'

'Why would I do that?'

'Because you think I'm just a spoilt rich kid.'

'I see.' Sakura's eyes were now shimmering.

'Then I wouldn't leave you alone, I had to have you. So I sent you a rose every day. I'd watch you from a distance…I started to fall in love with you. Then one day I forgot to send you a rose, you came all the way to my apartment on a rainy night. You wanted to know why I did not send the rose and most of all you found that you were falling for me. We shared out first kiss on my doorstep.'

'That is romantic.' Sakura smiled 'And unrealistic.'

'Oh come on, it took me forever to come up with this.'

'What ever you say Mr. Li.'

'Syaoran, call me Syaoran…or honey.' he told her grinning. 'Now I can't decide whether you should be a virgin or not. We can say that you were a virgin when I met you but I broke your virginity. You just couldn't resist me or we can say that you're saving your virginity for our wedding night.'

'Uh…' the words stuck to her throat. She made up her mind about, he was those kind of people, who, when they were not having sex, they are looking for a way to bring up the topic.  
'It's better if I'm a virgin. It will mean that you respect me enough to wait.'

He scratched his head 'But…that's boring.'

'Its cute'

'It's boring.'

She nodded, it did not have a say in the matter. From then on, the couple went over everything from her favorite food and color. He walked over to her, 'now dance with me.' he said holding his hand out to her.

Sakura flushed coyly, she had never been so close to a man, nor had she been asked to dance by a man. She feared the worst, like stepping on his toes. He pulled her into his arms, her heart beat so hard she thought she would collapse. She found herself pulling back.

'Come closer.' he insisted sinking his fingers between hers.

She swallowed hard, she took a step closer. Should she tell him that she had no experience with men?

'You're shaking, don't be afraid.' he pushed her into his chest until her breasts pressed against his chest. 'There…' he said moving and she moved along with him 'Don't be afraid to touch me.' he told her in a serious tone 'I'm your boyfriend. You're supposed to be used to this.'

She nodded as though it was an easy task. His hand was on the centre of her back. It brought shivers down her spine.

'You're not touching me Sakura.' he said 'Run your hands through my hair…look into my eyes.' Sakura followed every command.

He leaned into her face, his nose brushed against hers. He found that he was smiling 'Now kiss me.'

Sakura paused. Where would she start, should she tell him that she has never been kissed? Would he make fun of her? She was an adult for heaven sake!

'Close your eyes and kiss me.' he said once more.

Her lips brushed against his and she flinched 'I can't do this.' she muttered her lips next to his.

'Why not?'

'I've never done this. I just can't give you my first kiss because I don't love you.'

'I'm not asking you to love me, I'm asking you to pretend to love me. It's only a kiss.'

'Maybe to you but to me a kiss is supposed to mean more.' she stepped away.

'Then this is not going to work.' He sounded disappointed.

'_What does he think this is? What does he think I am? An attempted suicide?_

'I guess not…' she walked away from him and took her hand bag 'It's over, you might as well find someone else.'

A moment passed then he spoke.

'Don't leave…I want you. You're perfect.'

'No…I'm just more capable of living in your lies than anyone else you've ever met.'

It was true…he could not let her go, he needed this to work. As she walked to the door, he went after her. He caught her hand 'You agreed to this.'

'I don't care.'

He held her shoulders and trapped her between him and the wall. He leaned into her face 'I'll make in special for you.' he kissed her lips gently first attacking her lower lip. He needed her to taste it, to savor the taste before he gave her a long lingering kiss on the lips.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and slowly surrendered to him. It was soft and gentle…and loving…it felt real. She luxuriated in the sensuous feel of his lips. Suddenly he pulled away 'See, that wasn't so bad for your first kiss.' his tone light-hearted.

She had a fleeting expression on her face that told him that she was uncomfortable

Sakura was speechless. She held the tip of her fingers to her mouth. Her chest heaved and she was out of breath. Then suddenly she slapped him 'How dare you…?'

Syaoran flinched 'What the hell! What did I do wrong now?'

'You just don't steal a kiss…who do you think you are?' she wanted to shout at him but her tone refused to change. She did not expect him to take her seriously.

'It's spilt, milk, now stay and lets finish practice.' He tried to sound authentic.

'Get away from me.'

'Fine I'm sorry for kissing you…I totally screwed up. Sit down and we can just talk. I promise…I won't even touch you?'

Sakura shook her head and gave him a rather gentle push away from her. She rushed for her bag and she walked out. A part of her needed him to follow her…just like in the movies. She wanted him to apologies.

Syaoran leaned against the wall in his apartment, the room grew dim and he slid against the wall until he was seated on the navy blue carpet. He was not one to beg for an apology, especially from a woman. He did not want to need her…but he did….for now.

'For shitsake' he muttered to himself standing up. He opened the door and found that she was gone. He paused in his tracks, staring ahead at the elevator, hoping that by some kind of miracle she would come back. He waited and waited. 'What am I doing, this is crazy'.

……………………….

Sakura twisted the key to her apartment. She was reluctant to do so; she leaned her head against the door and breathed slowly. She could not shake the thought of the sensation his lips gave her, it is a sin to have this kind of thought, she told herself trying to sound wise in her disposition. She held her fingers to her lips and slowly closed her eyes. She thought of how his strong arm went around her waist; how he pulled her so close she could feel the beat of his passionate heart.

How dare she allow these thoughts to accumulate her mind? Her lips met the wood of the door; she imagined that she was in Syaoran's arms. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against the door.

'Sakura? What are you doing?' Tomoyo asked giggling.

Sakura immediately pulled away, her face bright red. She looked at Tomoyo then at the door then at Tomoyo once more 'Nothing!' she yelped.

'Forget about this…just…come it…' she opened the door.

Tomoyo laughed more following Sakura into the room 'How cute, you're practicing for your first kiss.' Tomoyo teased.

'I've already had my first kiss…today.' Sakura covered her mouth straight after that.

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up and she hopped to where Sakura was standing 'What's his name…was he good?…were you good? You didn't embarrass yourself did you Saki?'

Sakura shook her head 'I can't really say. He did it without my permission.'

'Even better.' Tomoyo said.

'No!' Sakura said in a stern tone 'He's a pervert and selfish and disgusting. Plus he's only using me.'

'So, men use women all the time. Being used can be fun.'

Sakura's jaw dropped 'I can't believe you just said that.' Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was wearing a fancy cocktail dress. Her hair was in a mess and her lipstick was smudged.

'Where are you coming from?'

'This guys place, Eriol. We work together and knew each other a long time ago. So we decided to go out last night and one thing led to another, next thing we're at his place and he's unfastening my bra. It's disgusting. I cant believe I slept with that loser.' Tomoyo stopped when she saw the look on Sakura's face 'What?'

Sakura arched an eyebrow then shook her head smiling 'nothing.'

'You should be happy he kissed you.' Tomoyo said 'You will never become a woman until you know how a man tastes like.' Tomoyo said laughing after that. 'Just kidding.'

Sakura could not tell when Tomoyo was joking or being serious.

'Kisses transfer life threatening diseases such pneumonia.'

Tomoyo laughed hard 'You're funny. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just remember boys don't really grow up, they just get better at pretending to be mature.'

'I quit my job today.' Sakura said bringing it out of the blue 'And I'm moving in with this guy tomorrow.'

'What???' Tomoyo said confused.

'You know I hated my job, I never belonged there.'

'No Sakura, you never wanted to belong.'

Sakura shrugged, excuses were on the tip of her tongue.

'Please let me do thing. One day I'll explain everything. I'm dating my boss.'

'But you hate him! You've only kissed once and you want to move in with him?'

Sakura shook her head and begged 'Please. I'll explain one day, I know what I'm doing.

Tomoyo was quiet.

'_What's wrong with me? It was just a kiss.'_

…………………..

That morning, she sat behind her desk and awaited his arrival. He was late. She bit the tip of her nails then turned on her desk light, open a file (upside down), turned on word processor. It was a pity it showed the computer game she had been trying in the last moments of Friday afternoon. She had to look busy or people would notice a change in her behavior and start a new gossip. Her eyes rose, waiting to meet him.

She had spent an extra thirty minutes in front of the mirror. She nearly poked out an eye with the eyeliner and nearly set her hair on fire with the straitening iron.

At least she appeared fashionable in a pencil black skirt and white shirt she had borrowed from Tomoyo who suggested she leave the first button open.  
_  
'Men like Syaoran do not notice the minor efforts women like you put into the way you look.'_ A taunting voice spoke in her in her head. She had to remind herself that she was doing this for herself.

'You look better' one of her colleagues **'complimented'**.

Then finally it happened, he walked in and stopped where she was. Sakura pretended to be busy.

'Good morning.' he said.

Sakura was certain that her colleagues were surprised; he spoke to her as though he might care. She suppressed a gasp.

'hi.' she told him simply, how inappropriate, him kissing her did not make him her friend.

'I need to see you in my office…now.' he tried to sound stern. He walked into the office and she walked quickly behind him.

'Close the door.' he demanded.

She did as told.

He slipped his hands into his pocket, the boyish grin ceased to leave his face. There was a charm about him that attracted every being in his presence.

'I rarely do this so…here it goes…I'm sorry.' the words went as fast as they came. He tried to sound apologetic, in his own ears he sounded superficial, even cruel. 'You can move in tonight.' He blinked hard as though he was trying to remember something of great importance.

Sakura fixed her glasses trying not to smile 'Uh sure.' she said. 'What will I tell my friends and family?'

'Tell them we're in love.' he smirked.

'Take a sit.' he pointed her to the seat across his.

His phone rang, he sat on his chair and took the call, excusing himself before that.

Now Sakura was even more nervous, she played with her fingers and tried to refrain from biting her nails.

He ended the call then his eyes settled on her.

She told him 'I apologies for the way I reacted, call me old fashioned but I always imagine that my first kiss would be with the man I love. I was waiting for someone who'd sweep me off my feet to take my kiss but…it doesn't matter' she told him, feeling exposed.

He smiled while she spoke _'she sure is something.' _he told himself. He gave her a gentle nod that told her that he had nothing to say.

'In 12th grade, I was so certain that my best friend Lesli would give me my first kiss.'

He released a short nervous chuckle 'Oh…you're lesbian.'

'No' she shook her head defensively 'Lesli is a guy.

Syaoran had to bite back the urge to laugh.

'I asked him to kiss me, I was so certain that he felt the same way. We were so close, we liked the same things. He rejected me, next day I see him with this girl. He was the only guy who has ever swept me off my feet. It took me weeks to get over it. I could not understand, we'd talk about all sorts of things, fashion--he hated the way I dressed. We liked the same movies, Titantic, the notebook.'

Syaoran broke into laughter; he held his hand to his stomach unable to catch his breath.

'Are you making fun of me? I'm sorry for opening up to you. I just thought….I don't know what I was thinking.' she started to stand up.

'No sit.' he instructed her finally able to talk. 'Sakura, Lesli was gay. That's why he rejected you. Sorry.'

Sakura clenched her jaw 'How could you say that.'

'You know what, never mind.' He smiled. How amusing she was, her innocence tickled his throat. He stood up and moved closer to her 'Pack your things, as though you quit. You can't be my lover and employee. Eventually everyone is going to find out.'

She nodded slowly standing up. He was following her retreat with great patience but she did not dare to look at him once more. She was uncertain whether it would be appropriate to smile again or not.

'I'll be expecting you.' He paused then added 'You look good.'

Did that really happen? She flushed 'Thank you.'

She nodded with a polite smile, inside her heart was shaking. She was going to be living with a MAN. She left the office and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her desk and took out a box of chocolate from her handbag.

'That's going to go straight to your ass. Chiharu the head assistant of the clothing and make-up department told her.

Sakura looked up at the fashionable socialite.

'I eat a lot when I'm nervous.'

Chiharu clasped her hand over her mouth now hiding her devil red lipstick. 'OMG, That's not good.'

Sakura shrugged, she wished she cared but she just couldn't find the time to ponder about her weight every time she is about to take in food.

'What are you nervous about?

Sakura put the box of chocolate on the table 'My boyfriend wants me to move in with him.'

Chiharu giggled amused while twirling her coffee hair around her finger. She leaned into Sakura as though the news was a hot piece of gossip. Chiharu was a charming woman with all the right imperfections- she was very talkative, a gossip and she was overly critical of herself. 'You have a boyfriend!?' she said it as though it was a joke she was still trying to comprehend.

'Yes.' Sakura said annoyed by her reaction. She was almost certain that Chiharu started the rumor that she (Sakura) buys her clothes off the road.

'That's nice.' In Chiharu's mind she envisaged that Sakura's boyfriend would be a male version of her (Sakura).

'I'm quitting.' Sakura's tone changed. 'It's my last day.'

'We all knew you wouldn't last.' She looked almost tragic trying to look sympathetic. 'Sorry.'

'Sorry for what?'

'Being such a bitch, by the way I'm the one who started the rumor that you buy your clothes off the road.'

'Really?' Sakura said sarcastically.

'Yeah.' She took Sakura's sarcasm literally. 'I have an idea; I'll make it up to you. I'll give you a complete makeover. You have such pretty eyes; we can get you contacts and get you a whole new wardrobe.'

Sakura half smiled.

'I am serious, you have great skin, you have no idea how long it takes me to look like this every morning. This will be fun!'

………………………..

Syaoran looked out the French doors. He held a glass of red wine leaning his head on the glass. Finally he wasn't going to be alone anymore; living in the most expensive apartment building in Tokoyo was heaven and hell.

The doorbell rang and he rushed to open it. He gave her a comprehensive sweep with his eyes that took in her dress, shoes, hair-style and make-up. Her hair fell alluring up to her shoulders. Her makeup was light, refusing to hide her natural beauty. Her lips were glossy and she looked comfortable in her skin. She wore a yellow dress that made her appear more daring yet very stylish. It complemented her long lean legs…Syaoran had a weakness for long legs.

Sakura thought that she had to try to instill a little confidence. As he stood there, quiet and unmoving, she threw her bag inside. She had a delicious feeling that she was in control of this situation. She wanted to laugh at the look on his face, disbelief the main ingredient.

'Don't just stand there silly, be a gentleman and help me with my bags.

She could not believe that she had just said that. For starters it was out of line—according to her, and she called him 'silly' and accused him of not being a gentleman. No wonder they say that power corrupts.

………………………….

A/N: Hi everyone, it's been three weeks since my last update. A long time and Im sorry. The truth is I had trouble making this chapter happen. I just couldn't think of anything to write. I don't want it to be cliché or overdone. It's not easy, especially knowing that tones of people have written many fan fictions with the same ingredients. I hope you liked this chap. Thanx for all the motivation and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovers in Japan**

**CHAPTER 3  
What ever you do, don't fall for him**

'What…what did you do to yourself?' Syaoran was finally able to formulate a complete sentence.

'What do you mean?' Sakura replied purposely acting dense.

'Never mind…just get ready, we're going for dinner. I'd prefer it if you wear that green dress I caught you wearing the other day.'

'Oh..' in a second her new found confidence went straight into the bin with all that other rubbish of finding true love and being accepted for the person she was.

He helped her with her bags, and left them in his bedroom. No words were exchanged between them. Then finally Sakura felt the urge to say something realising that they were in his bedroom.

'Maybe I should sleep on the couch.' She said, she remembered that his apartment only had one bedroom.

Syaoran seemed not to be paying attention despite of the fact that his eyes were staring back at hers. 'Uh…yes.' He told her then broke his gaze, 'Don't worry about it.' He didn't even know what he was talking about.

'Where and why are we going out for dinner? If you want I can cook…I'm really good at that.'

He beamed excited at the thought of a home-cooked meal. One made by the hands of a Japanese woman. 'We're meeting up with my sister and her husband. Have you heard of the Blue Note?'

'Yeah, you once asked me to make reservations for you there. It's your favourite restaurant.' She told him.

He slipped his hands in his pockets; he was impressed 'You make a great girlfriend.' He walked to the exit then paused, then he looked at her 'You look good.' He felt rather awkward, good was an understatement. She was undoubtingly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The fact that he was infatuated with her fragile personality contributed to this rash conclusion.

'Thank you.' She said excited. She wanted to jump on the bed and scream. She knew she looked good; she just needed him to confirm it.

'Not good…' he scratched the back of his head and muttered 'You look pretty.'

She flashed him what was his rendition of the most genuine smile he will ever receive from anyone.

He changed in the bathroom; he fastened his tie and neatly combed his hair. All the men will envy him when they see him walk into the room with a beautiful faithful girlfriend on his side—what a bunch of losers, he chuckled to himself. He thought of his friend Eriol, what would Eriol say? He thought of all those people who told him that he was the type of man that cannot commit to any woman. He swallowed a delicious grin.

He waited for Sakura in the lounge. When she came out, he stood up.

She smiled at him 'I'm ready.'

He knew that he would not forget that moment, she looked more beautiful in that dress than she did the first time he saw her in it.

'Let's go.' He said holding out his hand.

She looked down at his hand, looking confused 'You want me to hold your hand?'

'Of course. Come.' He signalled her by slightly shaking his head.

She reached for his hand. 'I've never been to a fancy restaurant before. I don't know much about food from such places and…I'm not very good with a fork and knife.'

'Okay, after dinner, you can teach me how to use chopsticks and I'll teach you how to use a fork and knife. For tonight, just avoid ordering anything too extravagant.'

That was easier said than done, Sakura did not understand what half of the things on the menu meant. It was almost as though they were in another language. She tucked on Syaoran's jacked and asked pointing at the word she could not pronounce 'What's this?'

'Sea snails. They're the best.'

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. She was hoping that no one noticed how nervous she was. Her hand quivered and she could not stop giggling whenever she spoke. Syaoran leaned over her and muttered 'Relax.'

'So what are you ordering Sakura?' Syaoran's sister Ming asked her.

Ming was a delight; she said all the right things at the right time. Her etiquette skills were on point, but she had this speculating look on her face that made Sakura feel uneasy. She had short black hair and dramatic blue eyes.

'_She knows, she knows I'm not really his girlfriend and I have no idea what I'm doing.'_ Sakura thought. Sakura cleared her throat 'I'm ordering the…. Li Hongzhang'

Ming smiled 'How cute,' she said looking at her husband 'Is that all you'll be having?'

'Yeah.' Sakura nodded hard.

'Do you know that the Li Hongzhang was named after Chinese statesman?'

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he browsed through the menu 'Ming, stop showing off.'

Sakura looked at Syaoran and half- smiled.

'Idiot.' She muttered to herself then plastered a smile 'I'm not showing off, I just want to get to know her.'

The waiter came and they made their orders.

Sakura heaved a sigh but before she could get comfortable, Ming asked 'So are you on a diet. I'm surprised that you are having stew as a main course.'

'Yes…no…I…'

Syaoran raised an eyebrow strategically. He held Sakura's hand and held it up to his mouth to kiss it 'We ate before coming here; It only hit me later on that I was meeting you tonight.'

Sakura smiled, she was starting to believe that all of it was real.

'I see; so tell me how long you two have been dating? I hope Syaoran is treating you right.'

Sakura looked at him and smiled 'He is. He's romantic and…'

Ming nearly fell off her chair 'My brother…romantic?'

Sakura nodded, she looked at Ming's' husband who had been quiet all night 'So...How long have you two been married…uh….Edison?'

'Five years.' His voice was deep and alarming.

'Wow.' Sakura said 'That's like a life time for celebrities' she giggled.

'Syaoran, where did you get such a lovely girl from? You better not get cold feet?'

'Why would he get cold feet?'

Ming smiled 'Because you are his fiancé. You're funny. By the way Syaoran, I don't see a ring on her finger.'

'It's at the jewelers; it was far too big for her petite finger. Right honey?' He said then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

'_Engaged…but we can't be. Is that what the rest of the contract was about…is he really planning on getting me to marry him…he's taking this too far…I can't do this…why didn't he tell me, he's such a jerk.' _

'I hope you know what you want your wedding to look like. Our wedding was a disaster. Edison came one hour late and he stepped on my dress.'

'I remember that.' Syaoran chuckled. 'Don't worry, Sakura and I know exactly what we want.'

'You've really swept him off his feet; I knew that it would take a special kind of woman.'

'Yes.' Sakura said softly. She was quiet the rest of the night, upset by the prospect of an unwanted marriage. Syaoran knew the way she felt, instead he ignored it and tried to force her into joining in the conversation.

'So Sakura, you have an unusual accent. You don't sound like all the other city girls.'

'That's because I'm from Oketo.' She said in a subtle tone that made Syaoran shudder.

'That's a farming area. But, Syaoran says that you are from Tokyo.'

'He's lying to you.' She said taking a sip of Syaoran's wine.

'Now why would Syaoran lie to me?'

She raised her shoulders, a plain look on her face 'why don't you ask him?' She stood up 'Excuse me; I need the little girls room.'

'What was that about?' Ming said stretching her neck out.

Syaoran smiled politely 'Excuse me.' he stood up and followed Sakura.

He saw her enter the women's bathroom and proceeded in. 'What do you think you're doing?' he asked her.

She looked at him; her jaw line tightened 'Who do you think you are?'

'Why don't you answer my question first?' he barked.

Sakura sighed; his immaturity was something she could not tolerate. His mother obviously did not spank him enough when he was a little boy. 'Why didn't you tell me that I'm your fiancé?' she was able to control her tone.

'I knew you would not want that.'

'Why are you angry? I'm the one who has been lied to. I think you are being extreme, all this to get a share in your fathers company? It doesn't make any sense.'

'I made a mistake.'

She walked over to him and said in the sweetest tone she could compose 'Why can't you just tell me the truth. If you really need my help I'll help you.' She looked at the ground 'You're not the devil I thought you were but you are still a liar and you are very big-headed.' The tone of her voice was contrary to what she was implying.

'And…tell me more.' He challenged her.

'You never listen to me, you discard my opinions. I hate it when you do that. 'She paused and looked him in the eyes 'Your viewpoints on life and woman absurd.'

'And?'

'You are selfish; all this is for your own gain and…. You're horrible at your job.' She turned her face away 'That's it. That's what you are.'

He was motionless. Sakura was afraid that she might have crossed the line. She took two steps back and allowed the silence to settle.

'I'm sorry.' He turned around and said 'Let's go.'

'Is that all you have to say?'

He nodded 'What do you want me to say?' he could not deny it, every word she said was true.

Sakura was quiet; she wanted him to say that she had no right to speak to him that way. No matter how she looked at it, he was still her employer. She wanted him to tell her that she was lying and she only said what she did because she was angry.

He walked out of the bathroom and she followed him.

………………..

They walked back to the table. He waited for her to sit down before he did.

'I'm sorry about that Ming, the truth is I am from Oketo…at least my family lived there until I was five.' She could not find any other explanation.

The night progressed and the couple ate and Sakura was able to partake in the conversations. Ming had a tendency of squeezing Syaoran's cheeks and teasing him. He would get embarrassed but he said nothing.

'He only started liking women when he was seventeen. He used to act like he had been in the game for such a long time but the truth is, he was an amateur.'

Sakura would look at the look on Syaoran's face and smile.

'Oh little brother.' Ming said.

Eventually the dinner ended and they bid there farewells 'Don't be late for the reunion on Saturday. I'm sure the rest of the family are dying to meet her. Bye Sakura.'

As Ming and Edison drove away, Sakura and Syaoran stood still in the parking lot. There was a full moon up in the dark sky and a continuing breeze came their way. Sakura sank her hands into the pockets of her black trench coat, and then looked at him 'I guess we better get going, it's getting cold.'

He averted his gaze to her and gave her a firm nod.

On their way back, no words were exchanged. They were not necessary. The moment spoke for itself; it had been a successful night. Every now and then, he would steal a glimpse of her face. He wanted to see if he could identify what she was possibly feeling as she sat quietly across him. He failed.

When they returned to his apartment, after they hung their coats on the coat hanger, Syaoran walked over to her 'I'm sorry about Ming. She can be very nosy and…intimidating.'

'It's alright, I like her.'

He scratched his neck then ruffled his hair 'Are you hungry?'

She shook her head 'No' the truth was, she was starving. Suddenly her stomach growled. She smiled nervously.

'We can go out to eat or....I can try to cook.' He did not understand it. Whenever he displayed kindness towards her, he would get nervous and feel uncomfortable.

Sakura watched him patiently 'Ill cook.'

'Oh perfect!' he said in a cheerful tone.

She walked up to the fridge and pulled the door open 'Syaoran.' She said after scanning through it. 'You don't have any groceries.'

'I don't?' he took the car keys from the counter.  
'Let's go to the supermarket. You can get what you need.'

Sakura closed the fridge. 'O..kay.'

On their way to the supermarket, Sakura felt like she had to say something. She fastened her seat belt while they waited by the traffic lights 'I'm really sorry for what I said to you back at the restaurant. It was cruel and I was just furious.'

'It's fine.' He said mumbling the words.

'I tend to overreact. I'm stupid.'

'Why are you always so hard on yourself, self pity is not an attractive quality in a woman. Maybe if you stop feeling sorry for yourself you'd get a boyfriend.'

'What if I don't want a boyfriend?'

He looked at her quickly then back at the road 'You do.' He told her powerfully.

She sank in her seat 'What would make you say that? You don't know me.'

'What I know is that nobody likes to be alone.'

'I'm not alone; I've got my family and friend.'

He made a left turn 'You know what I mean.'

Sakura thought for a second, he was right, she was alone...she's always been alone. She rested her hands on her lap and thought of what he said '_Self pity is not an attractive quality in a woman._' How could she not feel sorry for herself? She had been doing it all her life, did he really expect her to suddenly stop.

'Are you alone?' she said softly.

He was motionless, and then he nodded 'The difference between you and I is that I don't waste my time brooding over it.'

He looked at her, suddenly feeling guilty he added 'I'm just saying. You don't even have to listen to me.'

She looked out the window and was quiet. Their relationship seemed to be strange sometimes. Maybe Syaoran was just like her, lost and confused.

.............

At the supermarket, he pushed the trolley and let her pick out anything she felt was necessary. It was a simple task that brought a smile on his face and for awhile he was able to forget about all of his troubles.

'And this?' she would ask him. He thought she looked so beautiful, he could not resist being content.

'Sure, you don't have to ask me.'

She smirked at him 'Sorry, I can't help.'

He sighed feeling relieved.

……………

**Back at the apartment**

Sakura sat next to him on the table. She tried to demonstrate to him the simple task of using chops sticks. He was a disaster; she could not help but laugh.

'I learn everything else so quickly.' He told her in his defence while she laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

'Just…just pay attention…' she said trying to catch her breath 'You hold them like this, between your thumb and fingers.' She held the chopstick between her fingers and used them to grasp the sushi on her plate.

He moved his chair closer to hers then tried again. As usual he was a flop and the sushi somehow ended on the other side of the table.

Now getting frustrated, Sakura clasped her hands over his and tried to position the chopsticks for him.

'You're an embarrassment to the Chinese people.' She muttered with a quiet giggle in between.

'Am I?' he said now suddenly feeling trapped. It was a wonderful feeling, he watched her face. He watched the way her lips moved and curled up when she smiled. When ever she smiled, he could not help but smile as well.

'What do your parents think of all this?'

'They don't think it's important, I don't think it's important.'

She paused, her hand still over his 'Can you speak Chinese?'

'I know a couple of words.'

Astonished, Sakura did not realise that she was moving in too close 'You've got to be kidding me, you know Japanese but you barely understand Chinese.'

He nodded with intent, his hand slid to the table. Sakura's hand was still over his.

She quivered 'Your hands are cold.' Then quickly she withdrew her hand.

Syaoran was somewhat touched by the simple meeting of their hands. She had smooth and gentle hands and inside he wished that she could hold his hand just once more. 'Sakura….' He said her name slowly.

'uh huh.' She could feel his breath on her face.

'Tomorrow; you can do as you please. Anything. You can go shopping and order anything you want.'

She beamed 'don't worry, it doesn't take a lot to me make me happy. A good book is fine.' She moved back, and without realising it she started to play with her hair. 'So where is your Dog, Rufus?'

'My ex-girlfriend took him. He was actually her dog. She did it to spite me. '

'Oh.' She looked into his face and added 'You look different when your hair is not combed.' The statement was out of context.

'Different? In a good way?' He asked her looking slightly worried.

She smiled back and muttered 'In a good way.' She ruffled his hair 'Like a rockstar.' The smile on her face widened.

'You have perfect teeth.' He said.

'Teeth?'

'One of my sisters is a dentist and she has this thing of always looking at peoples teeth which unfortunately has rubbed up on me over the years.'

'I had braces in high school.' She laughed 'I thought they were the worst thing that has ever happened to me. The kids used to call me mental mouth.'

Syaoran chuckled 'There was this girl in my school I used to tease. I used to call her brace face.'

'You were a bully?'

He sat back 'I'm not proud of it but it's true. The funny thing is that I was a late bloomer; I was the smallest amongst all my friends so I had to act tough to get attention. I usually picked on guys smaller than me or not as cool or as wealthy—at least that's what I thought back then. I can't believe how narrow minded I was.'

Sakura rested her hand under her chin.

'Eventually I grew up; finally my voice broke, I got my pubic—a few chest hairs…' He said it as though it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

'I was the opposite, I was the tallest girl in class—the circus freak.' Sakura sounded like she was joking. The truth was, however, she had never told anyone that. It was a fragile topic that used to always make her cry '…And then I got boobs. They weren't that big but at the time, I had the biggest boobs in class. The girls hated me for that, I still don't understand why.'

Syaoran had a huge smirk on his face 'Those were the best years; I always got excited when a girl came back to school from the summer holidays with a pair of bigger boobs.' He sounded like he was going to drool.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'When I was eighteen, I discovered that I don't love big breasts on a woman. I like them…' Syaoran stopped when it finally hit him that he was not talking to one of his beer buddies. 'Never mind.' He added.

He stood up and failed to suppress a yawn. 'I'm tired…Good night Sakura.' He told her patting her on the back.

'Good night.'

'Thanks for, trying to help me. I know I'm a hopeless case and…I apologise for not telling you about the contents of the contract.'

Sakura simply smiled.

……………….

After the moment had passed, Sakura walked into her new bedroom. She closed the door and took a deep breath. Her cheeks turned and she could not help but smile. Sure it was an impulsive feeling. And it only confirmed that she was the type of woman who wore her heart on her sleeve but, she could not help it. She could not help the butterflies in her stomach and the love song in her head.

She could deny that she was growing fond of him and was developing an interpersonal attraction towards him.

She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. He was very odd, and sometimes it was as though he was two personalities but either way, she enjoyed talking to him.

'_If only…if only it could be real…'_ she muttered to herself.

…………….

She woke up late the next morning to find that he was gone. He left the television on and his blanket was still on the sofa. The kitchen was just as they left it the previous night.

She did not know where to start or what it was she was supposed to be doing. She found that she was walking aimlessly all over the place setting her mind on something then forgetting what it was.

Then finally she had an idea, she would take a bubble bath. She ambled into the bedroom, took off her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself.

'Is anybody here?' a feminine voice coming from the kitchen startled her.

'Uh…' Sakura walked out of the room and followed the voice. It brought her in the presence of a woman. A tall beautiful woman who looked like she just came from a photo shoot. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar; perhaps Sakura had seen her with Syaoran before.

Sakura gave her a long envious look. How she wished she had outstanding facial features.

'Where is Li?'

'He's at work.' Sakura wanted to add _'Duh.'_ To that statement but instead held back.

'Are you the one? Are you the one he's now boning?' she asked the question in an unexpected kind tone.

Sakura was confused; 'boning?' Sakura was unfamiliar with the term.

'Yes boning—having sex with?'

Sakura gasped. She paused then slightly pulled her towel over her chest 'Who are you again?'

She sat on the couch 'I can't believe it…he is seeing someone else.' The woman dramatically averted her gaze to Sakura, gave her a scrutinising look. She laughed 'You're not even that pretty.'

'Syaoran is an asshole.' She muttered 'a dirty asshole.'

Suddenly the woman broke into tears.

Sakura walked over to her, she was not sure if it was even safe to touch this woman but she went ahead and did it anyway. She patted her back and said 'Don't cry…please.'

She knew she was being uncharacteristic, how many women would try to comfort the woman who is supposed to be their boyfriend's ex.

The woman looked at Sakura teary eyed 'What ever you do…don't fall for him. I should have known any better.'

Sakura said in a weak tone 'I…sorry.'

'He will break your heart, rip it to pieces. He only gives a shit about himself.'

Sakura looked at the floor and withdrew her hands. What if she has fallen in love with him…is her fate going to be the same as that of the woman crying next to her? She should have told this woman things like 'No he's a nice guy, he's a little broken but he is a nice guy.' She knew that she would loose in an argument, it's not like she had actual proof that Li Syaoran was a nice guy.

……………………

A/N: Hi everyone, another chapter...longer too....hope you liked it. REVIEWS PLS:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovers in Japan  
Chapter 4  
I've decided not to love you**

'_She is attractive—at least to the superficial male'_ the image of Syaoran immediately revealed itself in her mind. The woman dropped on Sakura's lap, she wiped her tears away on Sakura's towel and muttered.

"What must I do?" she sniffled.

Sakura wanted to push her off her lap; she was forcing her towel over her knees. "Just...Just forget about him!" she suddenly spoke in a hesitant voice. "Stop crying." her tone more gentle.

The woman withdrew her head. "What?! Have you ever been in love?"

Sakura managed a smile "I have...I'm in love with Syaoran. We're even getting married."

"I don't believe you." She paused then stared at the floor "you know, he cheated on me just a few months ago."

"It happened very quickly for us, but we are in love."

The woman bit her lower lip, and then she sighed "Look at me, losing my mind over a man. I never thought I'd sink this low. How pathetic. It's like he puts a spell over you." Her eyes sparkled "When he's interested in you... he can make you feel special."

Sakura smiled "I know what you mean." Though he was not the most respectable of men, he was kind.

The woman smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back awkwardly.

The stretched her hands out and said suddenly "I wonder if there is anything nice on television." She grabbed the remote and started to change the channels.

Surprised, Sakura stared at her for a minute before she stood up and started to adjust her towel "Are you planning on staying long." She thought she sounded rude and oblivious.

"Uh, can just stay awhile? I really don't have much to do with my life."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, she did not think people this crazy actually existed. The woman took off her stilettos and tossed them to the other side of the room.

"By the way I'm Lumier Maria Ronaldo"

In that instant Sakura learnt that this woman was supposed to be the owner of the dress Syaoran let her keep. She could not help but feel disappointed. She slowly shot her an unintentional smile "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

'"Nice to meet you." Her smile widened then she turned around to stare at the television screen. It was difficult not to notice her foreign accent and the way she kept shifting as though she was uncomfortable with herself.

Sakura walked away. She was aware that she was doing an awful job of being a pretend fiancé. Why didn't she mark her territory, set this woman in her place?

When she reached the bathroom she turned on the shower, "When you get out of here you are going to tell her to leave" she told herself. Instead Sakura found herself watching a friends marathon and laughing along with Lumier.

"I've seen this a million times." The woman spoke "Don't you just think Ross is hot. Id totally do him."

Sakura was quiet, how does a girl like her react to such a comment. If she was perky she would have said something like _'No, I'd totally do Chandler or Joey…or even Rachel…'_—just to appear outgoing. But that was not who she was. She half smiled and stood up. She stretched out her arms and failed to suppress a loud yawn. "I think I'll take a nap."

"A nap?...boo hoo you whore." She frowned.

"It's nearly five anyway, I'm sure Syaoran will be back in any minute—you whore." Sakura said mockingly.

Lumier stood up "Are you out of your mind? I can't let him see me." She bent down to pick up a shoe "He'll think I'm the worst case of desperation."

Sakura simply watched her, her emerald eyes scrutinizing her as though hoping for the worst to happen.

After five minutes, Lumier managed to repair her make up and put on her shoes. She threw in a pair of sunglasses. She flipped her hair as the sound of her pointy red heals clicked on the wooden floor. Each step made Sakura cringe.

She opened the door and looked at Sakura "If I were you I wouldn't trust him" She told Sakura in a soft and serious tone "Thank you for being so kind." She paused. Suddenly she looked almost tragic. A clear blanket of tears covered her eyes. "Don't tell him I came."

Sakura nodded.

But when Syaoran walked into the room, she felt like she would not be able to stop herself from telling him. She wanted to see the look on his face and what he would think about it. She battled with her mind for awhile before she made her decision.

"How was your day?" He asked her dropping his briefcase on the couch and proceeding to the kitchen. Sakura stood up and followed him—just like she used to when she was his assistant.

"You had a visitor." She almost felt guilty.

"A visitor?" he opened the refrigerator door and took out a can of soda.

"She said she was an ex girlfriend of yours. Lumier."

He stood still; he averted his figure to look at Sakura "Oh." He said…and nothing more.

Sakura did not mean to be so inquisitive but she had to know, she had to know if it was okay to fall in love with him.

"You broke her heart." She avoided his eyes as she spoke.

He opened the can "I know that." He said in a heavy distracted tone.

The longer she allowed the silence to settle, the more awkward the moment became. She could hear water dripping from the tap and the wind whistling outside.

Sakura looked to the floor and muttered "but why…she's such a nice girl."

Syaoran nearly choked on his drink when these words reached his ears. He did not want to talk about this but he had a strong feeling that little Miss Sakura won't leave him alone unless he told her the truth.

"The truth is; I got bored. She was dating me because she was in love with me and I was dating her to pass the time." Cruel words, but it was the truth.

Sakura's glass heart shattered—but why? Why did she feel as though Syaoran was breaking her heart? Maybe because he ruined the prospect of him ever becoming someone she could truly love.

What made **her **(Sakura)special anyway? Lumier was beautiful and sociable— her manners were a little off but to Sakura, she was the object of perfection. If Syaoran can't love her, what are the chances that he will ever love Sakura?

"I don't understand."

Syaoran felt like he was trying to explain to a little girl that fairytales are not real "I was in it for the physical stuff if you know what I mean. I know, it was a horrible thing to do. When we first got together I didn't realise that she was in love with me. And when I found out I couldn't break it off. Sakura, you'll understand—one day. Relationships are not easy."

Sakura nodded pretending to understand.

He allowed a minute or two to pass then he said to her "I have something to give you." He put the can on the counter and walked towards her; he stood a short distance from her and sank his hands in the pocket of his blazer "I hope it fits." He said with a boyish grin of his face.

Sakura watched him, her face carrying the same expression as it did when Syaoran unintentionally broke her heart a minute ago.

He took out a ring from his pocket and held it in mid air "What do you think?"

Sakura smirked "It's beautiful." She looked at the ring; it did not look expensive at all. The stone looked like a cheap imitation of a diamond but in spite of that it was beautiful.

"Thank you."

His hands were still wrapped around her delicate fingers "You're my fiancé, you deserve it."

Sakura blushed. Once again she had to remind herself that this is not real.

He released her hand then said "Friday morning, we're leaving Tokyo; we are going to my Parent's Mansion on the country side."

Then he exited the room.

She stood there, still. She stared at the ring—'I've decided not to love you Syaoran. Loving you will be too much trouble.'

She spent most of her time back at her old apartment with Tomoyo. Tomoyo could not get over how beautiful Sakura looked. She took out a camera and videotaped Sakura. She also forced her to try on some outfits that she had designed.

"So when do I get to meet this guy?"

"Uh…soon. He's always busy." Sakura would give the same reply every time Tomoyo asked.

"He must be something special."

Syaoran had been busy all week, she only saw him in the evening. They would have dinner and casual conversation. Being with him was always the best part of her day. She was growing accustomed to him and less cautious when she spoke to him.

……………………

On Friday morning they left for the family reunion. After two hours of driving, a love song played on the radio. Syaoran made a face that made Sakura sit up and ask "Why do you look disgusted?"

"I hate this song."

"Is it because it's about the greatest feeling in the world? the feeling of being in love." Sakura said in a dreamy tone.

"No, the melody irritates me and…that reason as well."

"You act as though falling in love is the worst thing anyone can ever do."

"It is. If I were to fall in love I'd be vomiting all the time."

Sakura made a disgusted face when he said the word "vomit". He smiled and stared up at the road. Sometimes she thought he only told her these things to amuse her, to get a certain reaction out of her.

"Why would you be vomiting?" She said in a settled tone that told him that she did not really care what his reasons were for not wanting or dreading the feeling being in love.

"The whole thought of it is nauseating, just disgusting." He tightened his grip around the stirring wheel and made a left turn "the idea of thinking about someone all the time- it's distracting, it blinds you from what is really there—just nauseating."

"So you've never been in love?" She finally sat up.

"No." he practically muttered the word.

"Why not?"

It was an innocent question but it stirred so many emotions in him. He smiled then shrugged "I just haven't…" he paused. Then randomly added "So how are your parents like?"

Sakura sighed, why was it that whenever she tried to reach the core of his existence, he would automatically change the topic. She turned to the side widow and stared outside. The place looked familiar. She was almost certain that she had seen a few of the road signs before and she had travelled on this road more than once. She looked for more signs then gasped.

A memory quickly sank into the midst of her mind; she remembered how it was like to live there. She remembered her parents. How she missed them, how could she allow herself to distance herself away from them in the way that she did. They were loving parents, they were not perfect but they were more than she could have ever asked for. She leaned her hand against the window and remembered the time when she stood in front of the mirror and her mother was standing behind her, brushing her hair.

"Look at you, you look just like me."

Those words made her heard harden. She wanted to burst into tear. She was no where close to being as beautiful as her mother. Everyone said so.

She took the brush from her mothers hand and moved away from the mirror "How could you say that?"

Her reaction was understandable; Nadeshiko Kinomoto was the most beautiful woman in town. It was as though she was not her mother.

"I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are." She muttered.

"These braces and…" she paused "Don't ever say that to me again."

Back then her problems seemed so big, and she was always angry. Looking back, she could not explain where all that anger came from.

"Are you listening to me?" Syaoran asked her his eyes fixed on her.

"I am…I was just thinking." A downcast look came over her face.

Then suddenly there was a crashing sound, Syaoran hit the brakes and the car screeched at a halt .Sakura slid off her chair. If it wasn't for the seatbelt her face was sure to have reached the window pane. Her eyes were closed, she did not want to open them…"What was that?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"I think I hit something."

Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"What the…" Syaoran got out of the car trying to move past the airbag. He ambled to the front part of the car and scratched his head. He crouched shaking his head and muttering some swear words. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her auburn bangs went all the way up to her face as she failed to control the beat of her heart.

"What's wrong!" she yelled sounding helpless and in disposition.

Syaoran stood up and raised his shoulders "I hit a log…oil is spilling from my car. Dammit! Shit…fuck!'

Sakura got out of the car her hands across her chest "Well can't you fix it?"

He looked at her, surprised that she even asked. "No, I can't…I don't know the first thing about fixing cars. Besides even if I did I don't think there is much I can do here. I need new parts."

Sakura was quiet while Syaoran sank his hands into the pocket of his trousers and took out his cell phone. "What the hell is a log doing in the middle of the road?' he muttered furiously.

"It's a joke; the kids here always do this. They hate visitors and think this is funny. They love it when people get stranded."

"How do you know that?"

She blinked hard "This is my hometown." She failed to sound unbothered.

"Oh, that's great!" He said elated and looked at the screen on his cell phone. "No network" he muttered.

Sakura walked past him "Lock your car. I think my parents can help us."

Syaoran did as she said, but he could sense the uneasiness in her face. She walked ahead of him, quiet.

Syaoran stretched out his hands "How much further."

"It's not too far…I'm not ready to be here." She finally spoke something of meaning.

"Not ready? This is your home Sakura, you should be happy."

"I hate this place; it just brings back so many memories. Don't get me wrong, I want to see my parents and I love them, I just don't want to be here."

Darkness slowly began to intervene. There were no street lights or cars. There was a vast amount of empty land and it felt as though the road was disappearing. Before he knew it, his feet were sinking in mu and then…he fell.

Sakura giggled. What made the situation more hilarious was his failed attempt to get up. "Please Sakura, stop laughing and help me up."

She sighed then pulled out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and pulled her to the ground but made sure that she landed safely on his chest. Sakura screamed at first but soon enough she started to laugh along with him.

It was the first time in a while he had seen her laugh. He could not stop smiling _'I wish…I could see you smile all the time. It makes me happy.'_

The confession of his heart startled him, he felt nauseated and sick. His stomach felt light and he could not breathe properly.

"Come on lets go." She stood up.

He stood up.

"Can you see that house over there? Up the hill?"

He nodded staring directly at the wooden house.

"That's my house." She walked past him trying to wipe the mud off her denim shorts and baby blue shirt. "Please don't laugh, or act like a rich mans son. My family is not very wealthy and I would appreciate it if you respected that."

"Sakura, you don't have to worry. I'm not as spoilt as you think I am."

Sakura hit Syaoran shoulder playfully "Just…behave."

"I'll be on my best behaviour I promise."

"And don't tell them that we are getting married. My father will have a fit. Especially considering the fact that I haven't told them about you. I'll tell them you are a friend."

Syaoran nodded obediently. But when the time came to play the game, he did not follow the rules. The door opened and Sakura's mother stood there, staring at them thrilled. She pulled Sakura into her arms "Sakura! You're home"

Sakura shot her a light smile. She hugged her back. She was not as enthusiastic as her mother was. "Why didn't you tell me you are coming Sakura…what happened to your glasses….I should make you dinner…why are you all covered in mud?" then finally she asked "Who is this?"

Syaoran practically pushed Sakura aside; he bowed then said "I'm Sakura's fiancé, Li Syaoran Mam."

Nadeshiko looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Syaoran furious.

"Sakura? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked surprised.

"We haven't told anyone yet Mam." He said in the most polite tone he could compose.

"Oh."

Syaoran was impressed, Sakura's mother was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Sakura herself.

"Forgive me for being so rude, I'm just baffled." She held her hand to her heart "Sakura has always been so secretive. I didn't know she even had a boyfriend."

Sakura remained silent "Why don't you two come in and clean up."

Syaoran held Sakura's hand but she did not hold his back.

"I'll just grab some of Touya's old clothes, I can see you do not have any luggage and I'm assuming you walked here."

"Thanks Mom." Sakura finally spoke. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to fetch some groceries in town. He should be back in 30 minutes or so?"

"How far is town?" Syaoran asked.

"An hour drive." Sakura and her mother spoke at the same time. Growing up they always got visitors and they always asked the same question.

Nadeshiko left the room. Syaoran released Sakura's hand and looked around. It was small, very small—according to him. He took note of the floral wall paper on the wall and the artefacts on the shelves.

"How could you do that?" she whispered to him trying not to shout.

"Trust me, it will work."

Sakura bit her fingernails. The taste of the mud under her fingernails made her recoil.

Her mother walked back into the room with a pile of clothes "These should fit. You are just about the same height as Touya…and built as well."

"No Mom, Touya has more muscle, Syaoran here is nothing but skin and bones."

Syaoran sighed whiled Nadeshiko laughed her statement off. "The two of you can change in Sakura's old room. Right over there."

"Thank you." Syaoran said sincerely.

"Where would I change?" Sakura asked.

Nadeshiko laughed "He's your fiancé; you're changing in the same room. You don't have to be all shy Sakura. You will be married soon."

Sakura rolled her eyes, only Syaoran took note of this.

"Sakura always gets shy and defensive when it comes to these things."

Sakura turned bright red; she turned her face away and muttered "Let's go."

"I'll bring more towels just now." Nadeshiko said.

Sakura led him to her old bedroom. She slowly opened the door and said in an unenthusiastic tone "This is my bedroom. You are officially the first guy –who is not related to me to come here."

He walked past her and further into her bedroom. Yellow wallpaper, white bedding .He looked at her and asked "No posters?"

"My mother would not let me keep any; the only think I was allowed to put up on the wall was that picture frame over there." She pointed at a picture frame which illustrated a vase with sun flowers in it.

Then, a colourful jersey caught his amber eyes. It looked like one of those Christmas sweaters that grandmothers knitted for their grandchildren. It had a big snow man right in the middle. Syaoran chuckled, "Wow. Don't tell me that you were one of those people who wore this even in the middle of summer." He picked up.

Sakura turned red "It's not mine." She muttered defensively, failing to tell a lie.

"Oh really, are you sure cause your name is written in yellow under the snowman." He said mockingly "But anyway, I might just be wrong."

Sakura turned her face away "I was going to throw it away anyway."

"Really, so I guess you wouldn't mind if I try it on?"

"Knock yourself out." She sounded uncertain.

As he glided the helm down his head Sakura yelped "No, you'll put mud all over it?"

"It's too late."

"Please, just take it off." She muttered.

He smiled, hoping his behaviour would allow her to smile back "No!"

Sakura stood in front of him; she tried to take off the sweater while he tried to keep it on. Then suddenly Syaoran lost his balance and landed on the bed. Sakura landed right on top of him.

"Take it off now! I want it now."

"Come on Sakura you said that you don't like it."

"We'll I do, now take it off and give it to me."

When Sakura turned her head, she saw that the door was open and her mother was standing there with a few towels neatly folded in her hands. Her eyes started to twitch.

What they were doing…what she had said…it all sounded wrong.

"It's not what we think; we were not—we were not about to do it –we haven't even done **it yet**." She giggled nervously stumbling into explanation. "He took my sweater and I just wanted it back."

Nadeshiko smiled "You don't have to be embarrassed. When you father and I were your age we couldn't keep our hands off of each other."

"Uh…" it was too much information for Sakura. O.o

…………………….

A/N: Hi, I took forever again. I know. The tests have been keeping me away. BTW I do not own Card Captors nor do I own friends. Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovers in Japan  
when the moon fell in love with the sun**

She was certain that she was the only one of her kind who allowed such things to disband her from the realities of the world. She could not see the normality in things, but rather how different they were from her. Syaoran was no exception.

After her mother had caught her in a rather awkward misunderstanding. She found herself stranded in a tiny room with him. The only thing that separated them was a double bed that stood in the middle of the room. She stared at the wall and wondered how she was going to bring herself to take off her clothes. He clearly did not mind. She could hear the sound of him shuffle, but she was motionless.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid to change in the same room as me?"

She shook her head hard. Even though he was not looking at her, she could not help but feel in embarrassed. She stared down her toes and her cheeks turned a cerise "No…" she swallowed hard. But inside, she was terrified. She feared that he would look.

"I promise, I won't look." He told her as though he had just read her mind.

"Please. Don't" she said coyly. And managed to unbutton her shirt.

"Are you done yet?" he asked getting tired of staring at the wall.

"Uh, wait."

He wanted to sneak a quick look. But it would be inappropriate. He could not shake the thought of his eyes meeting what his mind imagined would be long legs and her perfect breasts.  
"So, when do you think we can get our luggage from my car?" he needed to say something quickly before his imagination got the best of him.

"My father will take care of it, don't worry. They are many mechanics here."

Beads of sweat went down his face. He buttoned a loose button.

"I'm done." She finally said.

Syaoran sighed. He was relieved that he was able to control himself and keep such a simple yet significant promise. When he turned around, she was standing with her hands behind her back. She wore a tie die t-shirt and a faded denim skirt that went slightly over her knees.

"Don't say anything." She warned him.

"I wasn't."

She turned her face away. She had given him the impression that she thought he was cruel and insensitive from the day that they met.

"Who is Touya?" he asked looking down at the shirt that he was wearing.

"My brother." She told him unwaveringly.

"You never told that you have a brother."

She raised her shoulders "I didn't think you cared."

He tucked his hands in his pocket and shot her a crocked smile, "Does he live here?"

"No, he moved out years ago. He doesn't live too far from here." She opened the door "I think dinners ready."

When they came out of the room, they met Sakura's father. He shook Syaoran's hands and congratulated them. Sakura could not believe it. All her life her parents had been strict; now they were treating Syaoran, a complete stranger as a member of the family.

"So what is it that you do?" Fujitaka asked looking at Syaoran during dinner.

"I work for a magazine, I'm the editor."

"Sounds interesting, Sakura also works for a magazine. Is that how you meet?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura_ lovingly_ "Yes."

"You look too young to be editor of a magazine."

He chuckled nervously "I get that a lot."

"I hope you are treating my daughter well." Fujitaka sounded nonchalant and serious all at once.

Syaoran just smiled. "So tell me, how was Sakura like when she was younger. I wish to hear it from your perspective."

Sakura sighed. She buried her head in her hands. "Can we not talk about this?"

In spite of her request, Nadeshiko told Syaoran "She has always been kind and gentle. There is no doubt about that. When she was much younger she was always happy. She was so adorable and chubby. And yet such an introvert, she always kept things to herself. In fact she only told me she got her period after it had already happened twice."

Sakura blushed.

"Honey, remember the first time Sakura got a bad grade? She hid her report under the mattress and her mother only found it months later when she was tidying her room. I'm not surprised that she kept you as a secret as well. Love is natural between a man and a woman. Your mother and I married when we were young, I just knew. Our parents did not want us to be together. They thought we were too young. And to make matters worse, Sakura's mother fell pregnant when she was seventeen. That did not get in our, we had another reason for being together."

"I thought you were married when Touya was conceived." Sakura gasped.

Both of her parents shook their head "No, we were married when you were born though." Fujitaka said.

"Mom, you said that you were a virgin when you got married, you've been telling me that all my life."

Nadeshiko shook her head "Oh no, I only said that because I didn't want you to make the same mistakes as I did. You've always looked up to me."  
"Oh." Sakura said, then remained silent while Syaoran and her parents discussed other issues.

When they were done clearing the table and helping in the kitchen. Syaoran could not find Sakura. It was late and she was nowhere in the house.

"Where did Sakura go?" he asked Fujitaka.

She's probably in the old shed. She loves in there for reasons I will never understand.

Syaoran advanced to the barn house. He pushed open the wooden door and found that the room was dark. In fact most of the ceiling had collapsed leaving a large whole in the middle. Sakura was standing in the middle of the room looking up at the stars.

"So, is this what you used to do for fun? Stare up at the stars."

She took a step back; she was startled by his presence and said "Don't you think it's beautiful. You never see this in Tokyo. Come stand next to me and you'll see it for yourself."

He did as told, looking at her while he settled next to her as though seeking her approval if it was safe to stand so close to her. She leaned into him and pointed up at the sky "You see that star over there, the brightest one of them all." She said in a near whisper.

He nodded "Yeah."

"That's what I wanted to be when I moved to the city. I wanted people to notice me and like me. It was stupid."

"Sakura, if you saw yourself the way that I see you…well…you're more that a pathetic little star in the dark night. You are the sun. Bright and…warm hearted…golden"

Sakura blinked hard trying to consume the statement. She did not want to ponder on statements that would lead her astray. She had made up her mind, she was not going to fall in love with him "Then what are you?"

"Well me…I am the moon. I'm superior to the stars…" he paused as though he wanted to add onto that but instead he kept quiet.

Sakura stretched her arms out "We better get to bed, it's late."

…………………….

They entered her bedroom and locked the door. Sakura looked around, trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Of course, Syaoran being a part time gentleman would offer her the bed. But she could not let him sleep on the hard wooden floor. Her bed was big enough to fit the two of them. Nothing would happen. She trusted herself.

"You can sleep on that side, I prefer being close to the window."  
Syaoran was baffled, he could not believe what she was implying "You want us to sleep…together." He stuttered sounding like a virgin in his own mind.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want us to but we have to." She pulled out the sheets "You can't sleep on the floor."

"As long as it does not make you feel uncomfortable."

She nodded. "No, of course not. It shouldn't be unnatural dor a man and a woman not intimately involved to sleep on the same bad."

He nodded, his eyebrows descended and he wore a serious look on his face.

They lay in bed; there was a safe distance between them. Sakura played with tips of her hair and wondered if he was asleep yet.

He lay with his back facing her, but he could not help but wonder if she was asleep.

In the morning, Sakura found that while she was sleeping, she had unconsciously wrapped her leg across him and her hand was on his chest. Her face was buried in his neck. The warmth of his skin felt pleasant against her cold chin. Her eyes open and the sun rays bathed her velvety skin.

Finally releasing what was happening, she abruptly withdrew her body away from his thus waking him up.

"Why are you so anxious this morning?" he asked in a tired tone.

She looked at him then got off the bed.

"Listen Sakura, while you were sleeping you shifted to my side of the bed and threw your hands around me. I could barely move but I did not want to wake you up."

Sakura said nothing. She flushed coyly and said in a childlike voice "I'll make breakfast. My parents woke up very early; they are going to a funeral. After breakfast, you can help me with the chores then we'll go check out your car. I'm sure it is at the garage by now."

After breakfast, they sat under a green umbrella tree and looked up at the plain. They were quiet in the first few minutes. It was not an awkward silence. It felt right.

"Syaoran, once this is over; after your father has given you a share in his estate, what will happen to us?"

"Uh…" he held his hand over his forehead "You will break off the engagement."

"Oh."

"I love it here. You're lucky to have grown up here with such great parents." It seemed like he was changing the topic.

"How is your home like."

"You'll see when we get there."

"Your car will be fixed by tomorrow morning." She cut the pieces of grass underneath her feet.

He averted to look at her "I thought you were mad at me."

She shook her head "No why would I be mad at you."

"I broke your mothers China this morning and I did not really help you.

"I wasn't mad. Even so...whenever I argue with you I'm always the one saying sorry. So there is no point in being mad at you."

He lay back on the long green grass "So that's how it is."

"Yes. We're almost friends."

He looked up at the sky and tried to reach for a speck of dandelion. "I apologise, for the way I treated you, all this time. I'm always hurting the people **who are important to me**...I don't mean to. So I try not to get attached."

"Syaoran..."

She lay next to him and embraced the moment. Her heart pounded so hard, then she realised that her hand rested right next to his. If she were to move her fingers, she was sure she would be able to touch his. She looked at him and smiled. In her eyes he saw the clear blue sky.

They were quiet.

Then suddenly she felt his fingers slowly snake around hers. Her heart skipped a beat then naturally she held his hand back.

"Sakura! Sakura!" A loud voice startled her and she unconsciously released Syaoran's hand. But Syaoran noticed. The warmth she introduced to him slowly disappeared. She stood up to see who was calling her. She held her hand over her forehead.

"It's Leslie...Syaoran..." she looked at him "What must I do."

"Relax." Syaoran remembered her mentioning Leslie before. The only man she had ever been in love with. He broke her heart.

She gulped and walked to him, Syaoran walking slowly behind her. When Leslie saw Sakura, he ran towards her and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around. Sakura laughed begging him to let her go. He released her "Sakura is it really you? You look beautiful."

She hit him playfully "stop messing with me."

"I heard you were back, I can't believe it's you Sakura. How could you leave without saying goodbye?"

Syaoran stood in the background, and in that moment he was non-existent. Leslie was taller than him, built and his voice was much more masculine than Syaoran's. Sakura looked like a little girl standing next to him. His eyes were sapphire and he had curly golden hair.

"Oh...Leslie, this is my fiancé, Syaoran." Sakura seemed to have finally remembered his existence. She held his hand.

"Syaoran...so the rumours are true. Sakura is getting married. You're only twenty one why would you..." he paused when he remembered that her fiancé was there.

"Good afternoon Leslie." Syaoran had already made up his mind about Leslie. An absolute moron.

Leslie barely smiled at Syaoran.

"He's kind of scrawny your fiancé. He doesn't work out much does he?" Leslie told Sakura after the entered the house, he did not know that Syaoran could hear him from the other room. "He looks foreign." "He has a strange accent." "I thought you were more into blondes."

"No, he's not scrawny…maybe compared to you. He's from Hong Kong, he grew up in America so don't be offended when he doesn't get certain things. I really adore him." Sakura said.

"Do you love him?"

Sakura managed a smiled "I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't" she could not believe how calm she was around Leslie. Her heart did not beat as loud as it used to whenever she was around him.

Syaoran walked into the room. He stood next to Sakura and reached for her hand. This only illustrated his insecurities. Leslie took note of this and just smirked.

"Hey, do you remember the time when we went to the pond. Our parents did not want us to go there but Sakura and I bunked class anyway and went there."

Sakura and Leslie laughed. Leslie took no interest in Syaoran and treated him as though he was absent. Their conversations were purely nostalgic, nothing Syaoran could relate to. It had been a while since he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. He wished there was a way he could get the attention he was craving for from Sakura.

He had no other choice but to watch them.

He's heart had never known such torment. He watched Sakura, she looked very happy. Nothing he had ever said or done made her this happy. She was no longer the shy woman working by the front desk. He watched the movement of her lips as she spoke. He beamed _'Sakura, you're amazing. he_ thought.

If he could only get her alone he would—what the hell. He wouldn't know what to do.

An hour went by and it was starting to get dark. Then finally Leslie left. "I'll be back tomorrow." He told Sakura and Syaoran rolled his eyes.

…………….

She was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. He leaned against the counter; he had a look of uncertainty on his face that failed to escape Sakura's eyes.

"You look bothered Syaoran." She pointed out. "Don't worry your car will be fixed tomorrow."

He nodded turning his face aside.

"I should have never moved to the city, Leslie reminded me of what a wonderful place this is."

"Oh really." He said with bitter sarcasm.

"Today was a perfect summer day. It's a perfect day to be in love." She blushed.

She did not mean to make it so obvious. Syaoran inwardly agree, it was the best time to be in—love? Every moment was precious.

"Don't you want to help me make this soup?"

"Well, I can't cook, you know that."

She took his hand and pulled him closer to her "There is no such thing, just do as I say Syaoran and you'll be fine."

She gave him simple directions; he was doing well until he cut himself while trying to slice the onions.

"I'm sorry. Let me find a band aid. I wonder where mother puts the first aid kit." She searched for it relentless until she found it. She sat him down on the couch. She cringed at the sight of blood then took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate the sight of Blood."

He chuckled "Now that doesn't make sense, you're a woman."

"So?"

"You should be used to the sight of blood."

Sakura hit him on the shoulder 0_o..."You sexist pig." She smiled "Must you always be so silly Syaoran?"

She wrapped the band aid around his cut and ruffled his hair "There you go, all better." She said sounding like she was talking to a child.

The front door opened and Sakura's parents walked in. They both looked up at them.

"You prepared dinner. Sorry we're late; the funeral took forever to end.

"Uh..."XD

...............

Later that evening, while Sakura was helping her mother in the kitchen. Fujitaka sat Syaoran down for a man to man talk. "I need you to take care of her. I always worry about her."

Syaoran shook his head "I will, I promise."

"A real man always puts his wife first and remember, she's always right...even when she is wrong." He smiled "But I'm sure your father has already told you this."

Syaoran paused "Of course." The truth would be _'No, my father hates me. He thinks I'm useless, he couldn't care less to have such talks with me.'  
_  
"I know Sakura very well, she might appear like a simple girl on the outside but just like any other woman, she wants to be spoilt. Never forget birthdays, and anniversaries and to pay for cable."

Syaoran shook his head "Yes Sir."

"You'll be alright. When Nadeshiko and I got married, we didn't know what we were doing. But we have been married for 25 years."

Syaoran nodded.

"I hope you are as decent as you appear."

"Yes." Syaoran started to sweat. He was anything but decent.

...................

Inside, Nadeshiko walked into Sakura's bedroom. She caught Sakura flipping though an old diary. She was holding a large white box which she placed on the bed right next to Sakura. "What's this?" She asked hardly averting her gaze.

"This day came earlier than I thought. I know most girls have an idea of what their dream wedding dress will be like." She paused "It would mean so much to me if you wore mine."

Sakura froze, she could not move. She felt guilty. She wanted to tell her that it was a shared. "Mom...there is no..."

Nadeshiko took hold of Sakura's hands "Just try it on. I know he can afford you a better one but...just try it on. You don't have to wear it."

"That's not it" she stood up slowly. She managed a smirk "I'll try it on."

She quickly undressed and put it on. While her mother helped her with the zip she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pleased and indeed it was a beautiful dress but...she was not getting married.

"You're beautiful, Syaoran would be blown away."

She smiled tracing her hands of her torso "He adores you."  
Sakura arched an eyebrow. _'He does not adore me.'_ she thought.

"I see the way he looks at you. Like you are the only person who exists. He makes it so obvious."

Sakura wanted to laugh, the only thing Syaoran made obvious was the fact that he was the ultimate liar.

"Does he treat you well?"

She nodded slowly.

"I'm worried his parents won't like me."

"Sakura, they will love you and if they don't...it doesn't matter what matters is that he loves you." She rested her head on Sakura's shoulder "What I need to know is...do you love him?"

Sakura stood there, confused...not sure how to answer this question. She had managed to resist an absolute answer, what now?

"I'm your mother, I'll know if you're lying.

.........................

To be continued.

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs

Hi all, thanx for the reviews. It's not much but please support my story.

AND I DO NOT, "borrow plots and premises from Koreanovelas". I have never watched a Koreanoveala in my life, nor am I Korean (Just for your info) All my stories are my ideas. Of course I occasionally get inspired from the music I listen to. For instance "My paper heart" is the title of a song by the All American Rejects. "Lovers in Japan" is a song by Coldplay- it's actually lovers in Japan/Reign of love from the viva la vida album. I get so irritated when people (You know who you are) accuse me of stealing plots like I said, these are all my ideas..

…… ^_^bii


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs

**Lovers in Japan**  
Good Days vs Bad days

Syaoran left behind the crisp summer breeze and progressed to Sakura's bedroom, he could hear Sakura's voice and then her mother's voice. The second the words reached his ears he gasped. There was no way that Sakura was going to lie to convenience him anymore. He clenched his teeth then pushed the door open.

"Syaoran..." Sakura stared at him; she covered her chest trying to hide her dress. It did not make sense, for one thing she was not marrying him so it did not matter whether he saw her in the wedding dress and second she had already made it clear to her mother that she was not going to wear that dress.

They both stared at him, a veil of awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Ahem." Nadeshiko pretended to clear her throat "I'll leave you two alone." she left the room and closed the door.

He paused in his track trying to look flabbergasted. "I'm sorry." He sounded more self-conscious than sincere. He looked at Sakura then smirked "Is that what you're wearing?" he sounded as though he was insulting her.

Her face turned bright red "Uh...no." she exhaled nosily. "It's my mother's dress." She started off in a stern tone. She did not appreciate Syaoran's reaction. "You and I do not have the same taste in fashion and besides I think this dress is beautiful."

He smiled at her, his chocolate eyes mocking her "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to say anything, it's that smug on your face that says it all."

He simply nodded.

"Well." She said calmly. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He chuckled, walked past her and patted her on the shoulder. "I wouldn't want to upset you."

Sakura felt embarrassed. She played with the white silky glove covering her left hand. After the adequate amount of silence was introduced to the moment, Sakura spoke.

"Syaoran, I don't know who to talk to about this...right now you're all I have." She said her voice incoherent. Her back was facing him and she looked at the wooden floor.

"Now that you've met Leslie, what do you think about him?"

Syaoran thought for a second, he had many words to describe Leslie a few of them being- a tool, dick, an asshole and a ken doll.

He muttered "He's good to you...I guess."

Sakura turned around "I know that. I mean his character."

"He's alright I guess." Syaoran was hardly smiling in his dishonesty. He bit his tongue. He took his pyjamas from the closet and started to put them on.

"I really like him."

"I can see that." He told her dryly now sounding like he did not care at all.

"I want to do something about it. I mean at first I thought my feelings for him had disappeared but then after I spoke to him it all came back. Will you be alright with that?" She flushed coyly.

"Look...your asking the wrong guy." He told her in a callous tone that went unnoticed. Maybe she was just used to him now. He was PMSed more than the average woman, according to Sakura.

"I don't want to spoil it." She told him then turned around to find a shirtless Syaoran staring back at her. She cleared her throat trying to act nonchalant. She tried to convince herself that her eyes had not seen anything...his built was somewhat difficult to ignore. Fine he was not a rugby player, but he was perfect she could even see a six pack developing.

"You won't spoil it." He smiled; he was not smiling at her but at her reaction. In spite of the tough exterior she puts out, he could see that she, like most women he had been with in the past, was impressed. He could only imagine what she was thinking.

"I'll go change in the bathroom." The words took a while to escape her lips.

His grin was wider "Alright. Just make sure your parents don't see you. We wouldn't them to find out that you are shy to undress in front of you fiancé."

She sighed. Once she was out of the door she muttered "must he always find pleasure in the most awkward of situations. What an idiot...stupid stupid....so what I peeped...no I didn't what am I saying?"

She returned to the bedroom an hour later. She assumed he was fast asleep. She pulled the sheet and slowly snuck in. Her head fell gently on the pillow and she took a deep breath.

"What took you so long?" His voice interrupted the tranquillity.

"I was watching television." She turned her head further away from him.

"I thought I scared you away."

She made a face and pulled the sheets. He restrained himself from commenting on that. It was hard to believe that earlier that day they had a **moment **she almost called him her "friend" a term he was unfamiliar with.

"I took off my contact lenses." She closed her eyes a bit worried of how he was going to react "I know you hate it when I wear my glasses but I promise I'll put them back on before we visit your parents."

"Wow, you really think I'm a jerk don't you?"

She was quiet.

He brushed off the comment then asked "So what were you going to tell your mother, when she asked you if you loved me?"

"I was going to tell her the truth."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath "she's my mother, I can never lie about something like that. Well, she really likes you...I don't know why but she does. She'll be so disappointed when we break up."

He smiled and said in a dorky voice "I like her too." He laughed to himself.

Sakura simply shook her head.

..............

That morning Syaoran woke up to a Sakura in large glasses and an oversized gummy bears t-shirt. He could not help but leer. Sure he thought she looked more beautiful without them but they were no longer an obstacle.

He managed a straight face "Morning."

She looked at him for a split second "Hi"

He got out of bed and she cracked the shutters open "We're having breakfast with my parents in the garden, get dressed."

He nodded "Of course."

Later that morning, Sakura was informed that Syaoran's car would be ready in the afternoon. Meanwhile, Sakura volunteered for a few chores. Syaoran followed like a lost puppy. She milked the cows, drove the tractor and fed the chicken. He could not deny that she looked sexy in her denim shorts and black wellington boots. Her hair was in messy pigtails.

She showed him how to tackle a few of the chores and to her surprise he accomplished everything.

"I've never seen so much shit in my life." He told her after they were done. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

She laughed "Lemonade?"

"Sure."

Before they could reach the house, Leslie was standing by the drive way with his hands in his pocket. He wore a cowboy hat, and what appeared to be brand new pair of denim and a white t-shit that looked like it was going to rip off his body.

"Seriously, that's what you're into?" Syaoran did not mean to say it, the words just came out.

Sakura looked at him "He's hot."

"He's a fuck'n joke. Why is he dressed like a cowboy? This is Japan."

"You're just fuck'n jealous. Why weren't you honest the first time I asked you?"

"Sakura, you don't really care about my opinion. Wait did you just curse?"

The statement was anything but trued. His opinions meant the world to her. They could make or break her in one blow.

"Since you're being more up front, tell me what I should do?"

"Sakura..."

"Come on, please."

"Tell him how you feel about him. Don't let me be the reason why you never got an opportunity to be in love."

She took a deep breath "What if he rejects me?"

"You can move on, you're strong. Hurry up, he's waiting."

Sakura took a deep breath and strolled to his direction. She smiled and ran her hands through her hair. "Shit, it's hot." She said nervously.

"You cursed, your fiancé's bad habits are rubbing onto you." He said jokingly.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran for a second "Ya think?"

Leslie nodded. "You're wearing your glasses too...why?"

She raised her shoulders and instantly decided to dodge the question "There is something I want to tell you." She took a deep breath "Don't laugh."

"Wait...can I be honest, it's not easy for me to say this but you're not really engaged to that guy are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your body language. I took a whole course on body language at the community college. "Kiss him." Leslie said.

Sakura brushed off the statement "Listen, you don't have to be jealous. When we were in high school I had a huge crush on you and..."

"I know." He interrupted not looking at her.

"And I wanted to tell you but..."

"I hooked up with some girl." He completed her sentence.

"Yes." Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura, I'm gay. Please tell me you figured that out, everyone knew just like they all knew that you had a thing for me."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I only hooked up with someone else because I wanted you to fall out of love with me. It was for your own good. See, now you have hired someone to be your pretend fiancé and he's pretty hot if I do say so myself."

"You said he was scrawny." She could barely speak.

"I didn't want to look obvious."

Sakura was somewhat furious, not disappointed yet. "My fiancé is straight."

"Assuming he is your fiancé."

She laughed then called Syaoran. Syaoran walked quickly and could already see that things were not well. Sakura placed an arm around his neck and kiss him, full frontal on his lips. Syaoran closed his eyes and kissed her back. She nibbled on his lower lip and ran her hands though his shirt. Syaoran was enjoying this so much and decided to take advantage of the moment. He squeezed her ass. He expected her to pull away but she kept kissing him. Then finally they ended the kiss.

"So Leslie, we have a lot of packing to do. Goodbye."

She took Syaoran and they walked into the house.

She closed the door behind them then hit Syaoran on the shoulder "Did you have to grab my ass?"

"Ouch" he recoiled. He smiled in his disbelief "You are dirty."

Sakura was ignorant of his statement. She looked peeped out the window waiting for Leslie to leave. The minute there was no trace of his red truck she collapsed on the couch and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm such a loser. You were right."

Syaoran was confused. He sat on the floor next to the couch Sakura was lying on. "Wait, what just happened?"

"He's gay."

Syaoran was somewhat relieved "Sakura, I'm sorry." He saw that tears were falling from her eyes. "He's an asshole."

"Syaoran, that is unnecessary. You can't even give proper advice. Anyway, it's not like you've been in love. I'm crying in front of the wrong guy."

He nodded "that's true."

"You're horrible Syaoran...horrible at this."

"If I had tissue, I would have given it to you and...at least...did you tell him how you feel?"

"Not really. He could have at least let me down easily. He acted as though my feelings did not matter."

"If it makes you feel any better, I once dated a lesbian. She was only using me to get to my secretary."

Sakura laughed to herself. "You're horrible."

"You're smiling."

She wiped her eyes "We better get packing. Why settle for love when I can lie to the entire world with you on my side." She said sarcastically.

"I won't comment. Only because I know that you're heart is broken." He said a pinch of seriousness in his tone.

She smiled now trying to hide the disappointment.

"Before we leave I want to thank you. I had fun here. You're pretty cool, for a farmer's daughter. And a great kisser and I think I felt your tongue in my mouth."

"Ok." She said a little confused then laughed quietly. She averted her gaze away from him "I guess I better get ready, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your parents." She pushed her glasses further above her nose.

"I don't..." he paused. What he wanted to tell her was that he did not care that she wore glasses anymore. He held back and allowed her to get away.

They bid their goodbyes to Sakura's parents and started on their journey. They had a short conversation before Sakura fell asleep. He would sometimes turn to watch her sleep. She had put so much effort in looking presentable and he appreciated it. How was it that he was able to sit next to the truth all this time and not have seen it? It was beautiful yet brought so much misery to him.

He turned on the radio and soon the night eliminated the day. Syaoran stopped by a diner next to a gas station. The minute the car came to a halt, Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

She looked outside up at the sky "its night...how long have I been asleep?"

"Not too long." He unfastened his seat belt. "Hungry?"

She nodded "I'm starving."

"Let me get the door for you, don't move."

"Why are you being so...nice?"

"I'm always nice to you." He sounded certain of himself.

Sakura chuckled "Always is a strong word."

"Not only must you learn to accept compliments but you should learn how to allow me to be kind to you."

She was quiet and he got out. He opened the door and she walked out "How come you've never done that before?"

He shrugged "Well, that's kinda hard to explain." The truth was he didn't think she deserved it because he used to find her very unattractive. He could not see the beauty in her. How shallow.

"And you're not just feeling sorry for me because of the thing with Leslie?"

He shook his head and smirked "Not a chance. I'm not that of kind of guy. Let's go; maybe you can try teaching me how to use chopsticks one more. I don't want you ever making excuses again when it comes to using chopsticks."

She smiled at him, ruffled his hair and they walked into the dinner.

....................

The next day, late in the morning they finally reached the mansion. She stuck her head out the window like an excited child. Her eyes took in the scenery and she smiled. She looked at him "It's beautiful." It looked like a building in Europe. There was a fountain, flowers...it was breathtaking.

He parked in front of the mansion, the front door opened and a crowd of people came out, the first being two little girls in a yellow swim suits. The instant Syaoran walked out, they ran into his arms almost knocking him down. Sakura was still sitting in her seat. In a way she felt intimidated when she saw all these people.

"Uncle Syaoran! You're here." The girls said. Sakura now realised that they were twins. As the rest of the family came to greet Syaoran, Sakura slowly made her way out of the car. She did not go unnoticed.

"Is this her?" A girl said. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Overwhelmed, Sakura sheepishly smiled. She was never good with crowds. Syaoran's hand somehow found hers and she felt safe. "Everyone this is Sakura." He put an arm around my waist "My Finance."

"She's so pretty." "You weren't kidding?" "Don't just stand there come in, the butler will take care of your luggage." They said their voices over lapping. Sakura saw that most of them were women.

"Alright kids, go play, your uncle will speak with you later."

They disappeared and the next thing they were sitting in the living. There were four women and the two of them.

"You must me exhausted." A woman with short blonde hair said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Mother, we're fine." Syaoran said.

"Let the woman speak for herself...Sakura is it?"

The other women giggled.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You certainly are polite."

Sakura tried to appear calm. "She's the fattest girl he's ever been with...I bet you."—"Shut up." The girls whispered to each other and Sakura began to sweat.

"Can you be any ruder tai?" Syaoran sounded irritated.

The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Syaoran scowled at Tai, she was the girl with the long brown hair she had noticed earlier.

"Relax, I'm just saying."

Syaoran looked at Sakura noticing how uncomfortable she was. He had refrained from telling her that his family was anything but normal. He was embarrassed, especially after meeting her family.

"I'm sorry for Tai's immaturity, she's actually my older sister."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up, she looked like a fifteen year old. The way she was dressed did not do justice to her age.

"It's fine."

"Oh, forgive me. This is my mother, Lira, Audrey and of course Tai."

"I'm happy to meet you all."

"Tai, please show Sakura around." His mother said.

Sakura's face turned pale. This rude brat was going to give her a tour? She wanted to cry. Tai stood up and Sakura followed her.

After they left, his mother sat on a chair closer to Syaoran "Have you completely lost your mind, what's your father going to say? You're only 22!"

"He'll love her."

"You just met her!" Audrey said. "Do you even love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Syaoran you were dating once her name just a few months ago, your breakup was in every paper and now you're engaged."

"So you haven't told father?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't want him to have a heart attack."

Syaoran smiled "You're going to love her."

............  
Outside--

"The kitchen..." Tai said bored.

"It's a beautiful house."

Tai leaned against the wall "Let's cut the crap, what are you after? There is no way you're this nice. Syaoran has only brought one other girl home and she was such a bitch. Soon enough she cracked."

Sakura gulped "Why would I pretend to be nice?"

"All of them pretend to be nice but you are just after his money."

Sakura was speechless. It had been so long since she had felt so insulted.

"I'd leave now if I were you. You can't just pose as his fiancé and expect to fit into this family immediately."

"Why are you so mean?" she asked in a low tone.

"I'm just looking out for Syaoran, he is always making stupid choices" she posed a fake smile "Now let me show you to your room."

She opened the door to the guest room. As she expected it was huge and very fancy. Their luggage was in the middle of the room. Without saying anything else, Tai left her alone.

Sakura closed the door and sat on the edge on the bed. She was unable to allow herself to find comfort here. Everyone was unfriendly to her, it was as though she had done something wrong to them. They were all lean and beautiful. Even his mother, the most intimidating of them all.

She shifted to the floor, hoping maybe the feeling would fade away. Instead her eyes got misty and her heart felt heavy. She did not know where this pain was coming from. She should be used to resentment by now, and it's not like she was really Syaoran's fiancé, their kindness did not have to matter to her. She kept wiping the tears away, she did not want Syaoran to catch her crying.

The door then opened. She whipped her face with the helm of her dress. "You're back." She cleared her voice.

"I'm sorry, especially about Tai. That was ruled and uncalled for."

"She's just being a good sister. My brother is like that." The truth would have been "That's true, she's such a little bitch and your mother, she couldn't even smile, I don't know if it's of all the Botox that she injected into their faces and your sisters have no manners, it's rude to whisper in front of guests."

"Are you okay, you look shaky?"

She was trying so hard to keep the tears back "I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed."

"Don't be. You look the same way you did the first time I ever saw you—scared." He smiled.

She said nothing, hiding behind a half-smile.

"The family is by the pool swimming, put on your swim suit. We can join them and you can see for yourself that they are not such bad people."

Sakura felt more nervous "Can I pass. I can't swim and I hate water."

"Come on, it's fun; you don't even have to go in the water. We can just have drinks by the pool."

She took a step back "Syaoran...but" she paused "nothing. I'll look for it." She hated the whole ordeal; she imagined she would be the odd one out in her cheap swim suit. She did not have time to look for a more stylish one. It was red with white polka dots. It looked childish, she thought to herself.

She changed in the bathroom and Syaoran was in the bedroom. He knocked on her door after she had been in the bathroom for ten minutes.

"Honey, are you okay in there."

The door opened. She was wearing an orange sarong around her waist. He eyed her. He knew that the reason she threw on the sarong was because she because she was insecure about her body, especially after Tai's statement.

"Come on, let's go."

She had her hands over her chest and she would constantly adjust her sarong.

In the yard, it seemed almost unrealistic. There were children playing on one side of the pool and the other side adults. The kids were screaming and playing, bring a smile on Sakura's face. The adults on the other hand were quietly talking sitting on beach chairs. Syaoran was holding her hand and they walked up to the adults. The men were trying to sort out the brai stand.

"You're not going to leave me with them?" she asked him in a near whisper.

"They don't bite" his statement was at the least comforting.

He handed her over to them. Kissed her cheek and told them to be good to her. They were all in tiny bikini's and sunglasses.

"Hi" they all said, she could tell that they were trying.

They're eyebrows rose when they took note of her bikini.

"Where did you say you were from?"One of them asked.

"Well my family owns a farm in..."

"A farmers daughter, that explains a lot."

Sakura was confused "What does that even mean."

"Your accent, you don't speak like all those other city girls." Tai said "You're not pregnant are you?"

Sakura shook her head hard, perplexed.

They were given glasses of wine by the butler, when Sakura brought up the fact that she did not drink, the laughed hysterically. "You are pregnant, there is no shame, Audrey was knocked up with the twins on her wedding day." They laughed.

"But I'm not." Sakura said defensively.

They lay back in the sun and said nothing more to her; they simply exchanged a few words amongst each other "My yoga instructor is gorgeous." "—everyone could see it was the not a designer gown." "I'm dreading this; you think I'm making the right choice, getting married?"

Since Tai was too obnoxious to be the one getting married and Audrey was already married then it must be Lira was engaged, Sakura concluded. She was too afraid to ask. "Syaoran is nothing like these people."

Later that afternoon Sakura was invited (Under Syaoran's instructions) to go help prepare for the wedding happening the next day. She would stand in the background and stare. They went to the cathedral and a few stores. By the time they returned to the mansion it was late in the afternoon.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was alone. She ambled to the pool area assuming that Syaoran would be there. He was playing in the pool with his nieces. They would climb up on his back then jump into the pool. Sakura smiled watching this. She walked closer to the edge of the pool.

"I could have never guessed that you are good with kids." He looked up and smiled at her presence.

"You're back."

She heaved a sigh "Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

Her shoulders rose and she said nothing.

"That bad." Syaoran was now having trouble keeping his attention with Sakura. One of the twins kept pulling his hand.

"What is it?"

"Are you really getting married?"

He nodded.

"She's like a princess."

Sakura smiled "Thank you."

....................

"We didn't have lunch, they said that they are on a diet and suggested that I go on one too."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"I can't believe you think that's funny."

"It's my fault. The last woman I brought here turned out to be a horrible person, she even stole from my mother's jewellery box now my sisters have this whole thing in their heads that all the women I date are scamming gold diggers. You should tell them off."

"You know I can't do that." She shook her head "I can never get to mean girls."

"That bad? I'll talk to them."

They were taking a stroll in the garden, Syaoran had long changed into dry clothes. He was holding a bottle of bear in his hands. "You look like you need this, drink your sorrows away."

She looked at him and shook her head. She didn't think he was taking her seriously enough. "I don't drink remember."

"And you've never been kissed...but from the way you kissed me last time I can't help but wonder how true that is."

She rolled her eyes "You will never get over that."

He shook his head "Nope."

"After this weekend, most likely this whole thing will be over...right?"

He nodded. "Most likely." They were standing under a whipping tree. Syaoran took a sip of his beer "After this is over, will I see you again?"

She smiled "I don't see why not."

Syaoran started to forget the purpose of this fake engagement. He could not remember why it was that he did it. For his father's approval? Money? It didn't make sense.

"Sakura, I don't think I've ever been truly happy in my life."

"I don't understand. You have all this, I'm sure people have envied you all your life."

He looked at her and moved in closer.

"My mother died giving birth to me, one of the reasons my father despises me so much." He paused "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's okay; you can always talk to me."

He moved closer to her, a few inches separating them. Sakura was surprised by this sudden movement but she did not move. He leaned his face into hers and his nose brushed against . Suddenly her hands were on his chest and she pushed his away.

"Syaoran no...we can't."

He turned bright red "Can't do what?" he pretended to know what she was talking about. Of course he was trying to kiss her; her face looked so beautiful in the sunset he could hardly control himself. "Did it look like I was going to..." he ran his fingers through his hair "No. I wouldn't."

She was quiet; she looked at him as him her face saying 'What the hell are you thinking.'

She quickly walked past him and muttered "I have to go."

He could not explain why he acted the way he did. He had a feeling that if he had tried to kiss her she would react the way she did. After all he was a spoilt rich kid in her eyes. He held the world in his hands and had the stars under his control but it did not make him happy because he knew that he could never have Sakura Kinomoto, even if he did, he wouldn't know how to keep her.

His heart hurt so much, it was like nothing he had ever felt. For the first time he knew what it meant to be heartbroken. He was finally scared.

........................

A/N Sorry for taking so long. I've been so busy you have no idea. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for in. Thanx for all the reviews and don't forget to review this one . Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovers in Japan

We don't need to whisper

He regretted being such an idiot, giving her his perspectives on love and how he viewed it as absolute rubbish. No wonder he was alone. His immaturity got the best of him and he had convinced himself that he was a stranger to love. He only felt that way because he had never felt loved.

He left the garden and advanced to the kitchen. He placed the empty bottle of bear on the counter. Then disheveled his hair. "_I can't tell her that I've fallen in love with her, I can never tell her that." _He told himself "_What am I going to do about these feelings that…"_

"So you're back." A voice interrupted his train of thought.

Syaoran slowly looked up, the blood from his face disappearing. It was him, the one person that stirred many feelings within him. He was wearing a suit, he had grey hair, a strong jaw line and thin lips. He was Syaoran's height. He half smiled "Good evening father."

"I didn't think you would be joining us."

"Why not? She is my sister."

He chuckled "You missed your other sisters wedding, remember?"

"That was not on purpose." He paused, his father had always seen him as the 'bad child' 'the black sheep' of the family. It was no surprise; Syaoran had put no effort in proving him wrong…up to now.

"Oh really, just like everything else you do." He said with a harmless smile. His father could hardly be called a bad person, but he was strict and he had so many expectations from his only son who failed to meet any of them.

Syaoran brushed off the reply, he was now used to this. He was wondering if it was the right time to introduce him to Sakura, things might be awkward between Sakura and Syaoran since he attempted to kiss her and failed dismally to deny it.

He sighed, it had to be done "There is someone I'd like you to meet."

His father's lips curled up and he simply laughed quietly.

"Can this wait, I'm meeting up with your grandfather in fifteen minutes."

"But you just got here."

He gave Syaoran a knowing nod "I know, I'll be here the whole day."

And he left.

This was typical of his father. Syaoran always felt like he had to make appointments to spend time with him. The house was now empty; the rest of the family had gone to out. His thoughts became intolerably loud. It was just him, Sakura and the maid.

His stomach grumbled, he put his hand on his stomach. "Sakura must me hungry too." He muttered "But knowing her she's probably too shy to come downstairs and say so."

He went upstairs and slowly opened the door.

"Sakura." He said softly. She appeared to be sleeping. The room was dim and he feared that the light seeping from the open door would interrupt her.

He walked into the room and closed the door. The moonlight shone through the light white curtain.

He slowly walked to his side of the bed, she did not move. He turned to look at her, in peaceful slumber she lay. Her check pressed against her hand. He reached out to touch her but his hand stopped halfway. He immediately turned away, embarrassed. What if she had woken up, what would he have said?

He sat there motionless for a split second.

"Syaoran." She said his name her voice softening right at the end. In that instance he wished he was the pillow she was lying on just so he could touch her face. His face turned bring yet and he muttered "what is it?"

She sat up "I was going to ask you the same thing."

He swallowed hard, since when did being around her make him feel uneasy. "You hungry?" finally the right words.

"Very."

He stood up "Well, grab your coat we're eating out."

"What about your family?"

"They're not home, we haven't sat at the table together in a long time."

She slowly stood up; she ambled to the suitcase that was spread open in the middle of the room.

"Give me a second, it's somewhere."

A short silence settled in, and then Syaoran leaned against the door, his hands in his pocket. "So where do you want to go eat."

She tucked her hair behind her ear, looked at him for a second then returned to her previous task "I don't know…you're the one good at this."

"Do you like Italian?" He felt like a high school boy trying to woo the coy object of his desire.

"I've never had Italian." She pulled out a yellow cardigan which perfectly suited the look she was trying to portray, young and innocent. She adjusted the sleeve "I'm ready."

"It's really good. Let's go."

They walked to his car in the garage. "About earlier…" he was lost for words, what was his excuse again.

She waved her hand "forget it, I over reacted. I forget how silly you can be."

Syaoran's jaw slightly dropped, Sakura, busy fastening her seatbelt did not notice "You think I'm silly."

She nodded "You're always joking around. You carry this mischievous smug on your face."

"It's not intentional."

"That's why I like being around you, we can just goof around." She playfully hit his shoulder.

Syaoran chuckled like an idiot.

He started the engine and muttered "goof around?" he hated how it sounded, even coming from his mouth.

It turned out that the Italian restaurant had closed out and they had to settle for a less glamorous restaurant. There was a bar downstairs and upstairs the restaurant. They sat outside by the balcony on the second floor. They had just finished their food and both stared aimless in the distance, then Syaoran withdrew. He folded his arms over the table "My father's back." He said bluntly.

She looked at him elated "Really? You don't look too happy."

"It's one of those thing but I want to introduce you to him."

Sakura took a quick sip of her drink "Oh yeah, the reason why you and I are engaged. You want a share in his company. But Syaoran what does us being engaged have to do with your father's company, you haven't explained it to be properly and I wasn't convinced."

"He said that I can get a share of his company once I decide to settle down."

"But you're not settling down." She told him.

"I know he will still give me the company anyway, as long as we're her."

"You're so sure of yourself."

He nodded then smirked.

"Syaoran, why can't you work your ass off like everyone else." Sakura immediately covered her mouth "Sorry…that was uncalled for."

He chucked "You're still doing that whole 'I'm sorry thing' around me."

"Sorry." She apologized once more.

Syaoran was quiet after that; she had a very good point. Why couldn't he work hard? Why was it that he had to have everything handed to him on a silver platter?

She took another sip "Don't listen to me…I don't know what I'm talking about."

His eyes rose and he said softly "I've never thought of it that way. No one has ever said that to me."

Sakura wrinkled her nose, she felt as though she was cruel and such a big mouth.

"You're right." He suddenly said.

"I am."

He nodded "Yeah, my great grandfather started his own company, by himself. No body gave it to him, he worked his ass off."

"Where would you start?"

"I don't know right now." He bit the fingernail of his thumb "Sakura, I think I'm unto something."

She smiled at him "I'm happy for you."

He smiled back at her "We should celebrate."

She released a short giggle "Sure." She said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." He called the waiter. "What the strongest alcoholic beverage you have on your menu."

Sakura's mouth slightly opened "You're driving remember."

"We'll take a taxi back."

"Syaoran…"

"You look worried, it's just alcohol."

A part of Sakura told her that this was not a good idea but when he smiled at her she bit back that feeling and nodded "Okay, just this once."

"I've been dying to get you drunk." He spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You're scaring me."

"I bet you were staring to think that I'm a good guy." He had a mischievous smug on his face.

"There it is, that look." She said.

The first thing the waiter brought to them was a shot. "Why is it such a small glass."

"Because it's very strong."

She looked at it then at him "Drink it." He insisted.

She slowly picked it up with her hands and took a quick sip.

He laughed. Sakura's made a face "It's horrible."

"Just drink it down. Quickly."

Sakura did as he told her, it was no better. But the when Syaoran burst into laughter she couldn't help but laugh along with him and the next thing she knew, she was pulling Syaoran's hand and begging him to dance with her.

"I love this song. I haven't heard it in like forever." She told him her eyes wide open. "Let's go down stairs."

He loved this side of her, a side that only he had the opportunity to witness. They went down stair and he pulled her into his arms. "Try to keep up." She teased him.

He spun her around "I'm an astounding dance."

She let his hand go and slowly took off her cardigan. She started to shake her hips and mover her hands a little. Then she ran them through her hair singing the lyrics of the song "I'll keep you my dirty little secret!!" She pointed at him and made flirtatious facial expressions at him.

Syaoran laughed, then took her back into his arms. The rest of the evening was even more enjoyable. They took part in karaoke and won and had a few more drinks. The conversations did not make sense but the company was good and Sakura could not deny that she was having fun.

They left the bar 2 in the morning. "it's still so early." Sakura said failing to walk properly.

They sat in the back of the cab. She leaned her head on his shoulders "I can't believe I'm drunk, will I be fine tomorrow morning? Will I?" she sounded paranoid.

"Hangovers aren't that bad."

"At least I didn't do anything rational and stupid."

Syaoran chuckled, and then Sakura burst into giggled "Pretend I didn't say that." She leaned on his shoulder.

The returned to the mansion. They slowly opened the front door, both trying not to bump into anything.

Syaoran nearly knocked over a jar and Sakura bumped into a table "Ouch…Syaoran let's just turn on the lights."

"No, if my father see us, he'll freak."

Syaoran spoke too soon, because standing in the foyer was his father in his pajamas with a glass of water in his hands. He reached for the light.

"Oh, it's you." He said unmoved "You don't need to whisper Syaoran. You've done this one too many times."

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said "I…"

"Why are you so hard on him?" Sakura interrupted.

Syaoran gasped. "Sakura, don't."

"And who are you?" Syaoran's father asked unwaveringly.

Sakura walked in front of Syaoran "I am Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran's friend, secretary, lover and most of all, I'm his fiancé. Right honey?" she turned to look at Syaoran for a second.

Syaoran slapped his face, it was too late to stop her.

"Syaoran is a great guy, sure I was like you once, I thought he was selfish, immature, inconsiderate, arrogant, irresponsible….did I mention selfish."

"What's your point." He laughed, he thought she was just trying to be funny.

"My point is, he's none of those things. He cares, have you ever considered that maybe he only does these things to get your attention? I've spent so much time with him and he's amazing, a little rough on the edges." She chuckled, she was no longer sounding like she was drunk "Give him a chance, he'll surprise you."

The man nodded his head the dismissed Sakura with his eyes "You're sisters wedding is tomorrow, make sure you can get out of bed."

"Yes sir." Syaoran said.

When Syaoran's father disappeared, Sakura looked at Syaoran and asked "Did that help."  
"I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"You ungrateful…" she muttered then sighed "Syaoran, I was just trying to help and blame it on the alcohol." She said in a soft innocent voice.

"You are never drinking again." He shook his head "I've created a monster."

"You're breaking my heart." She said jokingly.

"Well you broke mine." He told her in a serious meaningful tone.

She turned her face on the side and said "You broke mine first."

Syaoran took a deep breath. He covered his mouth and tried to think. He half smiled "This is what I like about you Sakura, we can just goof around." He tried to keep a straight face.

She nodded agreeably and they went upstairs.

They walked into their bedroom and Sakura turned on the light. She struggled to walk all the way up to the bed. She lay in the middle of the bed on her back. He short white dress rode all the way up her thighs And Syaoran could see her pink knickers. He blushed then turned bright red feeling perverse. He turned his glance away from her.

"Sakura, um…pull your dress above your thighs." He felt awkward, a rush of desire ran through his veins.

She quickly sat up and did as he asked. "You were staring." She said her cheeks flushed "You were?"

He shook his head "I was not."

"Sure." She got out from bed "You are the worst liar."

"Sakura…"

Suddenly her index finger was over his lips "Shh, I know what's going on in that head of your."

He laughed "Really."

"You want to kiss me. You tried to kiss me before."

Syaoran was like a red neon light "But…I…" he stuttered.

"Not even if my hair was on fire and you were the last bucket of water."

"I don't want you, you're starting to get a big head."

"I learn from the best."

They were both quiet. She slowly slid her index finger away from his face.

"Shit." She muttered when she realized that she was caught in his embrace.

"You're so cute when you swear." He leaned in and he kissed her.

She kissed him back, pulling him closer. "We can't." she muttered into his lips yet she could not stop.

He reluctantly broke the kiss "we can't." his heart was beating so fast. He touched her lips with his fingertips and she quivered under his touch. She kissed his, running her hands through his hair. It felt like something he had wanted for so long, a void inside him seed to have instantly been filled. He was wanted to open the zip of her dress and throw her on his bed but something about that idea didn't feel right. He had too much respect for Sakura to allow her to lose her virginity to him in drunken sex. He held her shoulders and pulled pushed her away

"Let's stop now."

He looked into her hungry eyes, he had never wanted anyone the way he did her in that moment.

………..

R&R. It's short but rate it anyway. Thnx and Happy Holidays. Btw I do not own ccs. And I am deeply sorry for the errors. I'll hire someone to fix them for me because I never spot. I think I see what I want to see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovers In Japan**

You could be happy

"Why not?" she asked him then kissed him on the lips. Slowly she withdrew seeing that he was not responding.

"You're serious."

"You know you wouldn't do this if you were sober."

She nodded agreeably then wrapped her hands around his neck "You're right."

She slowly released him, and then she made a look of distaste. She wrinkled her nose "I feel..." the rest of her statement escaped when she puked on his t-shirt.

She slowly looked up lifting up her eyes. He had a look of disgust on his face and he appeared to be lost for words. She wiped her mouth with her wrist "I'm sorry."

He looked down at his sneakers. "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever been part of." He remained still.

"Oh, I'll clean it up." She started to panic.

"Is there anything else you need to get out?"

She shook her head hard flushing coyly.

He took a step back then walked into the bathroom. Sakura followed him to bathroom; he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He opened the tap and started to wash up. She was worried that the fun was over and she would not see his face light up again that night.

She leaned her head on the door frame and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm really sorry, I can't think straight."

He shook his head "it's no big deal." He sat on the tub then started to untie his shoe laces. Sakura walked further into the room. She picked up his navy blue shirt and progressed back to the sink. She turned on the tap and started washing it.

He looked up.

"That's better." She held it up.

It still appeared messy, but then again she was drunk. She averted her body to him "Are you sure? I'm such a klutz."

"I'm okay."

He turned around and filled the tub with water. He folded up his denim trousers and dipped his feet in the water. She sat next to him, wiggled her toes and dipped him in the water right next to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They were both quiet for awhile. A few minutes later, Syaoran turned his head slightly to look at her. She was asleep. He smiled.

He carried her from the bathroom to the bed. He dried her feet with a towel and pulled the sheets over her body. He lay on his side of the bed and tried to sleep. His heart did not beat the way it used to and he did not kiss her the way he had ever kissed any woman. The feeling never ceased to amaze him. Slowly, he sunk into deep slumber.

................

Early that morning the sound of screaming girls interrupted their slumber. Syaoran nearly fell off the bed when the door suddenly opened.

"Syaoran! Wake up!!" Tai opened the door "Your going to miss the wedding."

He covered his ears "I heard you...knock first!"

She slammed the door quickly.

Sakura's eyes were already wide open. She pulled the covers over her head "What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's 8:00." He rubbed his eyes.

"Do we have to? I feel sick."

Syaoran got out of bed "We have to." He locked the door.

Sakura got out of bed, she felt like she was going to collapse to the floor. There was a sick feeling in her stomach and her head was pounding.

"We'll get you some aspirin and you'll be sorted." He scratched his head then walked to the bathroom to get her aspirin and a glass of water. Later, she took a quick bath, and the minute she came out of the shower, Tai was in the room.

"She's going to be so pissed, you have 10 minutes and I have five."

"I know." Syaoran was putting on his Tuxedo.

Tai was in a beautiful golden dress. She averted her gaze to Sakura and pointed at her "You come with me."

She grabbed Sakura's hand, Sakura looked nervous but she allowed Tai to pull her all the way to the room next door. "Did you bring a dress?"

Sakura nodded "It's blue and has these sequins."

Tai pulled a face "Sequins? Can I borrow you a dress?"

"Uh...sure?" she sounded uncertain.

Tai smiled at her "You'll be part of the family; people expect certain things from us. Just for today."

Sakura nodded. Tai walked over to the wardrobe and searched for a dress. She pulled out a knee length red dress and gave it to Sakura "This should fit."

Sakura held the dress over her frame.

"Hurry up!" she said.

Sakura quickly put the dress on.  
"Sit on the bed; I'll fix your hair and makeup. I'm kind of good at that."

Sakura smiled "Sure." She could not tell if Tai was being nice or cruel to her. The worst thing that could happen is having Tai purposely do her hair and make-up."

Sakura was quiet, something inside of her screamed telling her to say something funny or intelligent. She had to get Tai to like her.

"Did you go to beauty school or something?"

"Are you already starting to complain?" Tai said.

Sakura shook her head hard "No, that's not it. I just..."

She smiled "Want to fit in with us?"

Sakura muttered "You haven't made it easy for me so I figured I should try harder."

Tai sighed "You have to understand, we care about Syaoran. He's...well he's Syaoran."

"So do I. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me smile." Sakura smiled and her eyes lit up "He can be such a goofball but he's kind to me. I don't know what it is about him, you know when he smiles his eyes twinkle and he has this distinct laugh, it's not cocky..." she found that she could just go on and on talking about him.

"Fine I get it." Tai smiled "Do you love him?"

She recalled her mother asking her the same question. "I do, I love him." The words shocked her after they escaped her lips. She suppressed a gasp.

"Oh, that's cool then." She put lipstick on Sakura's lips "I guess you are different after all. I'm not really mean you know. Actually I'm so nice most people find it overbearing."

Sakura smiled "I'm not really pregnant you know."

"So how old are you?"

"21." She said.

"I'm 27." Tai said.

Sakura's eyebrows shot up "You look twelve."

Tai laughed "I get that all the time."  
They burst into giggles.

When Syaoran walked into the room and saw the two of them getting along he had a look that showed that he was pleased. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

The girls turned around. When his eyes met Sakura, he smirked "Wow, you look beautiful that dress really suits you."

"Does it? Really?" She looked down at it with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Tai." He took Sakura's hand and he kissed her cheek "Let's get going."

"So where's the wedding?"

"At the cathedral a few miles from here."

As they progressed downstairs, Sakura realised how natural this had become. She was used to having him hold her hand and kiss her face. She had memorised his smell, the texture of his hands, and the feel of his arms around her waist. She tried to explain to herself what had happened the night before. She remembered kissing him...she blushed...again.

Her heart started to beat fast and she was now nervous. What was this thing between them? Though she could not recall everything that happened the previous night, it was clear that they had crossed the line.

She could not ask him...not yet. She looked at his face then back ahead.

................

After the church ceremony, they went off to the reception which was held in the garden. Sakura Syaoran sat with some of the family members. She could not stand being there. Syaoran was chatting to the little girls for while before he looked at her.

Tai suddenly sat next to her "So have you started planning you and my brother's wedding."

Sakura looked at Syaoran not sure how to answer this question "Not exactly but I know exactly how I want it to look like."

Tai rested her elbow on the table "Tell me, I love weddings. This is my second time as a maid of honour and I've been a brides maid four times."

"Always a brides maid never the bride huh Tai." Syaoran teased her.

She clenched her teeth "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Tai paused then took Sakura's hand "She's throwing the bouquet, let's go. I'm sure I'll catch it this time."

"But I'm engaged."

"It doesn't matter, just for the fun of it."

Sakura walked towards the crowd of women with Tai on her side. The bride threw the bouquet and without any effort Sakura caught it. All the women were staring at her a little annoyed. She blushed.

"It's unfair, you're already getting married." Tai locked her hand through Sakura's hand. She smiled "You're lucky."

"I guess I am." They started walking.

"Oh, there's Father, did Syaoran introduce you to him?"

Sakura stood still "Uh, he did." She said nervously.

"Come on, let's go talk to him. He'll adore you, you're as cute as a button."

"Uh..." Sakura nervously laughed "I think we should get back to our seats, they'll be making their speeches now."

Tai released Sakura "Okay, I see you later."

She returned to the table, Syaoran laughed when he saw her holding the bouquet "Now that's ironic."

"I know." She sat down.

That evening, after the bride and bridegroom had long opened the dance floor and Syaoran had introduced her to all his family members and friends. He asked her to dance. They progressed to the dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she around his neck.

"I told you they would warm up to you. They are not as horrible as you thought they were."

She nodded "Yeah, but I'm still trying to avoid crossing paths with your father."

"I don't blame you."

"Last night was crazy." She looked into his eyes. "Did I really puke on you?"

He gave her a firm node, yet smiling at her "One day we'll look back on it and laugh."

"I can't handle my liquor."

"So you wouldn't want to do it again?"

She smiled at him "No, I had fun." They moved a few steps together. She turned her face away "We kissed, didn't we?"

"yeah." he blushed. "We can just forget about it, if you want." He wished he had kept his mouth shut.

She leaned her head on his shoulder "That's a good idea. Besides you and I don't make any sense."

"We don't. You're always making excuses, our backgrounds are completely different...we are completely different."

"And you're arrogant and completely different from me."

Her own words suffocated her. "Besides you don't believe in love remember. We clash. It's insane."

"I was just..." the words escaped him. Then he just kept quiet.

Both of them felt uncomfortable. The song ended. He let her go quickly as she did him. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

"No."

The next thing he disappeared into the crowd and she was by herself. She ambled to a table and sat down. She watched the other couples dance under the moonlight. It was indeed a fairy tale wedding. They were fire flies in the atmosphere and tiny golden lights.

Syaoran's statement made her upset and she knew why, she just could not bring herself to confess it. The more time they spent together pretending they meant nothing to each other, the more painful and unbearable it was to be around him. She stood up, maybe she'll just go in the mansion and sleep...but then they might find her antisocial. Regardless she started her way into the house.

On her way upstairs she saw a man standing in the foyer. It was him, Syaoran's father. Sakura took one deep breath and turned away. They she thought "What am I doing. I have to fix this."

She slowly approached him "Sir." She said playing with her fingers.

He looked at her and smiled "Oh, it's you, Syaoran's fiancé." The statement sounded so funny to him he could not help the smile on his face.

"I apologise for last night. That person is not who I am."

He nodded. "We all have our less proud moments."

"I regretted meeting you that way."

"I see my son has told you a lot about me."

Sakura scratched her head "Well, not a lot." She said coyly.

"I know it's my fault he acts the way he does."

Sakura was quiet.

"You said it all last night. I love my son. He doesn't think so."

"Then why don't you tell him." She felt like she ought to be asking herself the same question.

"It's not easy for me. Didn't he tell you, his mother, my first wife passed away giving birth to him. I told her not to have the baby, we knew it was going to kill her but she was stubborn, like him. She insisted that she was going to be okay." He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, he didn't tell me that part."

"He's never asked me about it, in fact it was his grandmother who told him how his mother really passed away. You know, he has his mothers feature. The same smile, the same eyes. When I look at him I see her."

Sakura smiled.

"If you are indeed marrying him, it's important you know this about his past. He told me once that he thought he was lucky that he had never met his mother because if he had known her, he would have miserable. But then again he was drunk and it was when we stopped getting along."

Sakura's mouth slightly opened. It was all starting to make sense.

"You shouldn't be telling me this, you should tell him." She told him "Please, you have to tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?" she asked him her tone louder.

"We never talk about it. Listen young lady, this morning Syaoran told me that he loves you more than he loves himself. He doesn't care what happens to him as long as you're happy."

"He said that about me?" she was surprised.

"And I could tell that he meant it." He smiled "He spoke of you so well and told me what actually happened last night. He was so defensive about you. He reminded me of myself when I was in love with his mother. I've never heard him utter those words. It's was the happiest moment of my life. I'm happy he's happy."

Sakura leered "You are not the way he described you."

"I don't have enough time to live. He knows that. What he doesn't know is, I plan to bequeath him the entire estate. It's been planned from the day that he was born."

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out. "Really, he said you don't even want him to have a share in the company."

"I only told him that because I was furious, I didn't think he took me seriously. My father bequeathed this estate as I will to my only child."

Sakura was confused "What about the girls."

"My step-daughters. My wife and I married out of community of property. Our estates are separate. They are all heiresses to their real father's estate."

"I see." She said softly.

"So are you really a farmer's daughter."

Sakura smiled "Yes."

"I grew up on a farm. No wonder you're humble."

"It doesn't mean anything." She said coyly.

"I can tell. Now, I have to return to the wedding." He walked past Sakura "Good luck."

..................

After he left the room, Sakura swallowed hard. It was so much information in a short period of time. She had to find Syaoran and tell him to talk to his father.

It took awhile but she found him by the pond throwing rocks ahead. He had taken off his jacket, his bow tie and had unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt.

She walked to him and settled next to him "It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah." He reached out his hand and caught a fire fly then he released it.

"I spoke to your father."

"And."

"You kept so many things from me and here I was thinking I knew everything about you."

He kept his eyes fixed on the scenery "So he told you about my mother and that he is dying." There was no hint of emotion from his tone.

"Yes. I'm so sorry." She reached for his hand but he pulled away quickly.

"I don't need your sympathy."

She was quiet then she said "Well, I don't need you acting like a dick around me anymore. I care about you Syaoran, whether you like it or not."

He was still and said nothing.

"Listen to me please." She put her arms around him and forced him into a hug. "You don't have to hide from me."

After awhile, she felt his arms circle around her torso.

"You'll be okay." She told him. It was all he ever wanted to hear.

He could feel her pulse and his heart beat so fast. It felt as though something had been lifted off his shoulders and he had the permission to be happy.

.....................

That morning, he found Sakura already up. She had folded her clothes in a neat pile and her suitcase was open on her side of the bed. He closed his eyes for a second then slowly opened them this time.

"Are you tidying up your things?"

She shook her head "No."

She stopped what she was doing and ambled to his side of the bed. She sat next to him "I can't stay here anymore."

"Why."

"You shouldn't lie to them anymore. Tell them I broke off the engagement like we planned."

He sat up surprised "But, the contract hasn't expired and I need you..."

"You don't need me. You are going to get everything you have ever wanted. You need to spend time with your father before it's too late."

He was silent then he looked into her eyes. She had tears in her eyes. "You're crying."

She shook her head "No, I'm fine."

"At least stay for breakfast." He was practically begging her.

"That would be nice." She said softly. She stood up and returned to packing her bags.

"I better get the cheque book." He got out of bed.

"No, don't do that." She told him her eyes still watery.

"Why, a deal is a deal."

"I don't need it. I'll just have to work my ass like everyone else."

"Are you sure."

She nodded and turned around. They did not really speak from then on. They could not. It was painful. He asked her if she needed him to drive her back. She shook her head "I'll take the bus." As they looked at each other that moment, her heart ached and she thought 'How could I allow myself to fall in love with you? I promised myself I wouldn't'

they went downstairs to the kitchen, Tai called Sakura to sit next to her. "You never showed me your engagement ring." She said happily.  
Sakura showed it to her "It's very pretty."  
"Thanks."  
"There is a circus coming in town? Have you been to circus? Please you must come, it's so much fun. Straight after breakfast."  
"I can't."  
"Why not."  
"Maybe next time okay."

After breakfast, Sakura returned to the bedroom. Syaoran had already called a cab to drop her off at the bus stop.  
"Why won't you let me help you?" he asked her when she told him not to accompany her to the bath stop.

"We're supposed to be breaking up. Have you forgotten?"

He shook his head "No."

She walked over to him and hugged him "The cab will be here any minute."

He was silent; he did not want her to go. He wanted to tell her...please Sakura don't go.

"I take it you won't be returning to your job in Tokyo."

He shook his head.

"So this is goodbye." She released him. She ruffled his hair. She took her bags downstairs, with his help. They stood by the door way. The cab was already here.

She started off, and then she was gone.

He watched the taxi take her away, she did not look back. This felt wrong, as soon as the taxi disappeared into the distance her knew that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. His heart tugged at his throat "This is not how it's supposed to end."

..........................


End file.
